Command & Conquer: Smurf & Snork vs Wunderwaffe
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: The Smurfs & Snorks are gearing up as they join forces to fight the Smurf and Snork Wunderwaffes created by the Human Race. The most action packed war story you'll find in the Smurfs & Snorks crossover section. Warning: Extremely Graphic. PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Ch 1: Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

_**The "simulation" of the battle between the Smurfs &Snorks that had occurred on FanFiction about 6 months ago was known to be the first Smurfs vs. Snorks battle ever written on the sight. First it was Smurfs & Snorks being sworn enemies, now they must fight side by side against their Half-Human counterparts, the Wunderwaffe, in a fight for survival in a new first time FanFiction story. 2,000 years of breeding and 25 years of genetic mutations will be put to the test as the Smurf & Snork Wunderwaffes will face off against the Smurfs & Snorks.**_

_**Citizenship's FanFiction proudly presents...**_

_**Command & Conquer: Smurfs & Snorks vs. Wunderwaffe**_

This will be an experiment, an experiment which will test the boundaries of the real world and the Smurfs & Snorks' world in the face of war. The battle will occur within a 10 square kilometres of land with the Wunderwaffe and the Smurf & Snork base about 4 kilometres apart, the Smurfs & Snorks will be in the West awhile the Wunderwaffes will be in the East. Since the Smurfs are already set up shop as they are comfortably in their own Smurf Village, they help their Snork counterparts to set up their encampment in the lake.

It was questioned if the lake is either freshwater or saltwater, since the Snorks can only breathe in saltwater. So lets say there's a freshwater pond nearby and the Smurf Village borders an ocean, which also borders the Wunderwaffe's encampment as well. Since the freshwater pond had been polluted by Gargamel awhile back, the only source of freshwater is a river that splits the Smurf Village and the Wunderwaffe's base.

Several smurfs watch as the Snorks swam up from the ocean to meet up with them. Once they touched land, AllStar and his friends, Dimmy, Casey, Daffney, Tooter, Jo-Jo, and Junior set up a little spot for themselves just near the shoreline as Governor Wellington Wetworth meet up with Papa Smurf. "A pleasure to meet you sir," said Wellington as he shook hands with Papa Smurf. "Pleasure meeting to Governor," said Papa Smurf, "Your ready for this?"

"I have been waiting 6 months for this one Papa Smurf," said Governor Wellington, "I hope you don't mind if I bring my family along."

"Not at all Governor," said Papa Smurf, "All these smurfs you see are my children."

"I guess you have more experience at being a father than I have then." chuckled Governor Wellington.

As AllStar and his friends set up tents and unpacked their things, the Smurflings approached the gang with curiosity. "Are you guys from the ocean?" asked Snappy.

"We sure are," said AllStar, "What's your name little guy?"

"My name is Snappy," said Snappy, "And this is Slouchy, Nat, and Sassette."

"Nice to meet you guys," said Casey, "Oh you look so cute."

"Maybe you kids can keep my brother busy," said Junior, "He's around here somewhere."

Willie soon swam out of the ocean and joins up with the gang, with SmallStar following behind. "Hey guys," said Willie, "I'm Willie and this is SmallStar."

"Hi," said SmallStar rather cutely.

"Hi Willie," said the smurflings and unison.

As the Smurflings and Snork children ran off, AllStar took a deep breath and sighed, "You really think it was a good idea to bring the kids along?" he asked.

"It wasn't my idea," said Junior, "And it was sure ain't me."

"Isn't your parents and uncles coming?" asked Casey.

"Yeah," said AllStar, "They'll be here any minute now."

"My grandfather will also be here as well," said Junior, "I wonder why old people are showing up."

Just east of the Smurf Village sits the Wunderwaffe base, just being set up by "Green Smurfs." They are about the size of oridnary smurfs but have grass green skin instead of sky blue skin, their clothes were M81 Woodland camouflaged smurf hat and pants instead of the color white. They also have a head full of hair as well, not to mention that their bodies are slightly skinnier or fatter than the Smurfs. A noticeable feature is that the Green Smurfs' aren't slightly bent as the Smurfs but rather straight. The most major difference is that 50% of Green Smurfs are female as the Smurfs only have three females.

The "papa smurf" of the green smurfs is Chernov Reznov, a 10 cm tall green smurf who wears similar clothing as the other green smurfs. Except he's wearing a camouflage jacket where the green smurfs don't have upper body clothing. The average green smurf is about 7.6 cm tall and same as the regular smurfs who they will be fighting, so Chernov is the tallest individual in the whole battle. He cannot be easily missed. And a word of note, green smurfs are Half-Human and Half-Smurf. So they're basically Hybrids.

He sits at his "Construction Yard" waiting for his cousins to arrive as the green smurfs manually build their base. What's interesting about his cousins is that they're twins, Radio and Berry Seaworthy. They are green snorks who have a strong relationship with each other. Radio wears a white long sleeve shirt with green sleeves and wears green pants and shoes awhile his twin sister Berry wears a green t-shirt and green pants and shoes.

Berry also has a full head of brown hair styled in a shag haircut, awhile Radio has no hair to begin with. Curiously they look like each of their parents, Radio looks similar to his father AllStar as Berry looks like her mother whose name shall not be revealed at this point.

They are both Half-Human and Half-Snork, commanding full snorks and not hybrids. The snorks they are commanding are snorks who were criminals in their past or had been abandoned and forgotten. They are called "Feral Snorks," due to the fact that they live about 40 kilometres outside of Snorkland in an area called the Outback. The culture is mostly a mixture of hillbilly, redneck, southern, and American western.

The Feral Snorks' skin color are either yellow or orange, they had light black freckles covering their bodies and faces along with dark circles around their eyes. Some of them even have an extra "snork," (the tube on their heads), however Billy Bob Wetworth, the most high class snork, has three. The Feral Snorks wear almost nothing, just a pair of brown pants and that's it. Even though 50% of the Feral Snorks are also female as the Green Smurfs, it's hard to tell the gender as they both look alike. Which is very disturbing depending on the situation.

Now who are the Wunderwaffes you asked? It's Chernov Reznov and the Seaworthy Twins, they are the Wunderwaffes and not their military forces they command. They are one of a kind creations with totally different backgrounds on how they were created, which will be revealed as the war goes on.

Radio and Berry soon arrives with their Army and Navy. They rushed up to Chernov who wasn't smiling, "Hey Chernov," said the twins in unison.

"It's been awhile kids," said Chernov, "Say hello to my Green Smurfs."

Chernov's girlfriend, Rachael, is an overweight green smurfette wearing a camouflaged smurf hat and a pair of green overalls. She had brown hair trimmed up to the tips of her ears and is wearing a pair of goggles, Radio and Berry seemed to like Rachael at first glance. "You must be my cousins," said Rachael, "It's so good to meet you."

"It's good to meet you too," said Radio.

"Oh, you are so cute." said Rachael, "You remind me of my babies."

All green smurfs, including Rachael, are his "Half-Siblings," they all share the same father but the Green Smurfs' mother turns out to be Smurfette awhile Chernov's mother died when giving birth to him. Radio and Berry's forces are somewhat related to them, all the yellow Feral Snorks share a Seaworthy ancestor awhile the orange Feral Snorks share a Wetworth ancestor. Since the history of the green smurfs' and Feral Snorks' history are vague, it is almost impossible where to begin. The green smurfs and Feral Snorks soon get together and observe each other and soon accept each other as comrades in arms, though there was a bit of a problem when some green smurfs met Radio. One green smurf named Rick approached the Seaworthy Twins, and smiled. "Ain't you a cute kid aren't you," laughed Rick, "Are you sure you old enough to handle this kid?"

Berry didn't mind the comment, but Radio was offended. "I can handle this comrade!" he pouted.

"You're sure?" asked Rick.

"YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" snapped Radio as he jumped up and down, "I can handle this thank you very much!"

Rick and several green smurfs laughed as Radio groaned, that's when Chernov placed his hand on Rick's shoulder, "All of us here are 1 year old Rick," said Chernov, "You best remember that."

"But I'm 25 years old," said Billy Bob, "All of the Feral Snorks are either between the ages of 5 and 30 for all I know."

"It's not the chromosomal age comrade," said Chernov, "It's the physical age, my childhood just came and went without noticed. Radio and Berry however are only beginning theirs in the bodies of teenagers, time will tell if they can handle it."

"Heck I have to kill my meals in order to eat," said Radio.

"So do I," said Rick, "Except they try to eat me as well."

"Do you even understand the relationship between the Snorks and Neuroctopus?" asked Radio.

"What?" asked Rick.

"He's talking about the species of octopus he created Rick," said Chernov, "They're green octopuses that are about 5 cm wide and are more dangerous than humans when numerous."

"So where are these Neuroctopuses?" asked Rick.

"Right here," said Radio as he turns around, "Here Rex!"

Rex came shooting out of the water and flopped himself onto the ground. Using his tentacles, he slithered towards Radio as he picked Rex up. "There's more Neuroctopuses in the water," said Radio, "I'll explain later."

"Does that Neuroctopus need water to live?" asked Rick.

"They're amphibious like the Snorks," said Radio, "They move like spiders on land and on the ocean floor."

"So when are we building our bases?" asked Billy Bob.

"Now," said Chernov, "Let's get to it."

The Wunderwaffes are more technologically advanced than the Smurfs & Snorks, the Green Smurfs' technology are mostly made up of World War II and Cold War Technologies as the feral snorks were extremely high tech with their technology. Instead of building manually, they build using nanobots which creates buildings in seconds. Normally they placed their buildings in the water but they put their essential buildings such as the "Construction Yard" and land unit structures on land awhile amphibious and naval unit structures are built in the water.

The buildings built in water just sits above the surface awhile their foundation is anchored to the ocean floor, the Green Smurfs soon finished building their structures within a few hours awhile the Feral Snorks in just seconds.

When making units, the automobiles and other war machines appear far apart from their time periods. The Green Smurfs' vehicles are primitive crude awhile the Feral Snorks' vehicles are more cybernetic and sophisticated. For example, the Green Smurfs' Nacro submarines appeared to be built by armatures and have no computer equipment on board. Awhile the Feral Snorks' Seaworthy Submarines look like futuristic submarines of the future.

The Seaworthy Twins technology are obviously more highly advanced than Chernov. However this is Chernov's home grounds and most of the technologies being used by the Feral Snorks are in the sea, and the upcoming war will mostly be fought on land. However the technologies are based off of modular designs as their parts can be easily replaced, such as the Green Smurfs' Ripsaw tanks and most of the Feral Snorks' robot and cyborg units. Weapons are a different story.

The Green Smurfs' Standard Infantry Rifle is an unusual rifle, one can replace the barrel to fit the purposes of shotguns, rifles, and sniper rifles. It is designed mostly for accuracy and is easy to handle, it was originally designed to kill zombies but found its use elsewhere. The Green Smurfs also use Rocket Propelled Grenade launchers, they are designed to shoot molten copper into its target when they impact.

Feral Snorks however are different, their weapons are designed to be operated in water and not in air so they are going to be extra powerful when in land. They are mostly pump action shotguns, double barrel shotguns, civilian rifles, laser rifles, plasma rifles, and the one and only famous Triple Rocket Launcher. They are difficult to use and thus must be operated with great care. And since they aren't designed to be used on land, their accuracy suffers greatly but the spread rate and distance will make up for it.

If you think the technologies of the Green Smurfs and Feral Snorks are confusing, the Smurfs & Snorks are horribly worse.

The Smurfs' technologies is mostly medieval, just bows & arrows, swords, shields, all that wonderful medieval war technologies. Snorks on the other hand have better have better technology, 1980s based. Even though their technologies aren't designed for war, whatever weapon they brought along weren't design "to hurt anyone or anything." Thus puts the Smurfs & Snorks in the worst disadvantage yet.

Just as the Snorks finished "manually" building their water base, Handy Smurf gets to work on building a fleet of smurfmobiles to help with transportation on land. Flying Smurf got the skies covered in his wooden biplane with Feathers at his side, Dreamy Smurf soon prepares the S.S. Smurf II to help defend the base in the ocean.

Though they don't have much of an air force and navy, it is all the Smurfs have. Since the Smurfs have no real air force to speak of, they do have a Snork Patrol submarine commanded by Corky. Other than that, they also have a massive submarine once owned by Bigweed. Which sucked in performance.

Despite having primitive technologies, Chernov has a massive air force. He has fixed wing fighter and bomber aircraft at his disposal, they fly quite silently as they soar through the skies. His Vertibirds are also good, a good fleet of them will help with ground forces a lot. The Seaworthy twins have an unofficial air force as only one robot is designed to fly, the Aquabot.

They almost look like the flying robots in _Terminator Salvation_ awhile they're flying except they are painted white, which will stir things up a bit when in actual battle.

Once everyone is just about finished setting up camp, a bright green flare shot up from the center of the battlefield reaching about 2 kilometres high before exploding. Its fluttering green flames signals the war has begun, both sides prepare themselves for battle though the Smurfs & Snorks have no idea whats in store for them. Which is going to be ugly.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Ch 2: Reconnaissance Routine

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

"_What happens depends on our way of observing it or on the fact that we observe it."_  
><em><strong>Werner Heisenberg (1901 - 1976)<strong>_

The first day of the war is simple, find the enemy's base is. Chernov dispatched high altitude "spy planes" which can fly higher than any plane on the battlefield. These spy planes were also triangular fixed wing aircraft, which will be difficult for the Smurfs & Snorks to detect. Three "Aurora" airplanes took off on the small airport next to the base, then they zipped to a height of 20,000 metres within a few minutes.

Able to see large portions of the battlefield, they easily identified their enemy's base awhile being oblivious to their senses. When the Aurora planes returned to the Wunderwaffe encampment, they revealed the aerial footage to Chernov. He and the Seaworthy Twins take a look at the recon photos awhile they were laid out on a table, there's no doubt about it that he's looking at their base.

"Look right here," said Radio as he pointed out AllStar's gang's hideaway, "My father and his friends are right there, I can tell."

"You sure of that?" asked Chernov.

"There's a purple 4 pointed star on the tents," said Radio, "He also wears it as a belt buckle, so he should easily stand out when we get over there in person."

"Looks like they have a Navy going on," said Chernov as he pointed out the _S.S. Smurf II_, "The Nacro submarines will take care of that easily, but they're no match against their subs."

"My Seaworthy submarines will take care of that," said Radio, "They even have ICBMs on board. I'm not wasting them on their base, I'll use them when the end of the war draws near."

"How long do you think the war is going to last?" asked Berry.

"Short wars last about 2 weeks," said Chernov, "So lets have some fun with them, just in case it goes on longer than expected."

The Smurfs and Snorks were also attempting to spy on the Wunderwaffe base as well, which espionage is something they're good at. Papa Smurf sends out Tracker Smurf to locate the Wunderwaffe base, he gave him some supplies to help make his job easier.

Dr. Gallio and Dr. Strangesnork, both rival brothers, soon arrived and assess the situation. "So you need to spy on Radio?" asked Dr. Gallio to Governor Wellington, "I think I have an idea."

"Like what?" asked the governor.

"We'll make a balloon, attach a camera to it, hoist it about several kilometres into the sky, and observe the surrounding area, " explained Dr. Gallio, "What do you think?"

"Splendid idea," said the Governor, "Well what are you waiting for? Get busy!"

Dr. Gallio and AllStar soon contributed a crude balloon and attached a camera to it. The bolloon was soon filled with Hydrogen and it floated high above the sky awhile attached to a rope. The bird's eye view was amazing as the Smurfs and Snorks view the scene via a CRT television set within Papa Smurf's house, they soon spot what appears to be the Wunderwaffe's base within the thick foliage and were surprised on how complex it is. "Interesting that Chernov smurfed all this together," said Brainy, sounding like an intellectual as usual.

"Not exactly," said Dr. Gallio, "He had most of the help from Radio and Berry, did you noticed the nuclear reactor?"

"That white dome thing near the water?" asked Brainy.

"That's the Seaworthy Class 2 Nuclear Reactor," explains AllStar, "Radio had built more larger and safer Class 4 and 5 reactors back home, about 8 of them to be precise."

"Safer?" asked Papa Smurf, "What do you mean?"

"The Seaworthy reactor classes 1 to 3 are prone to massive mechanical and technical problems," said AllStar, "The Class 2 reactor design is the most dangerous. Radio once told me that the Class 2 reactors are prone to disaster and almost always leaking radiation into the environment. Despite being unsafe, the Class 2 nuclear reactors are easy build and is the least expensive. Maybe that's why he built one over at his base."

"What if the reactor blows up?" asked Smurfette, "What will happen to us?"

"It would kill most life in 25 years by bathing 750 kilometres of land with nuclear fallout," said AllStar, "If we ever attack them at their base, we will need to take care of that reactor first, probably the reactor is more dangerous than any other think in the area. We have to be cautious about it."

"Not what I want to hear," said Papa Smurf worriedly, "Chernov told me once that major victory requires sacrifice. The Green Smurfs don't fear death, not even their children."

"Radio knows sacrifice quite well," said AllStar, "He lost his arm from a shark attack once, he replaced the limb with a bionic arm that feels and acts like the real thing."

"So he's that technologically advanced?" asked Handy.

"Wait until he attacks," said AllStar, "Then you'll see what I mean."

Since the Smurfs and Snorks can see the Wunderwaffe base then the Green Smurfs and Feral Snorks can see them. Chernov eyed the small scout balloon awhile standing on top of the Construction Yard, he soon noticed fellow Green Smurfs prepare the AA guns with the notion to shoot down the balloon, "Ignore the balloon guys," said Chernov, "Its out of range anyway, so lets scout the forest between us and them in the mean time. We'll come back to base at dusk."

"What about me Chernov?" asked Radio in a sweet voice.

"You can come if you want," says Chernov, "Might use you as a distraction if we get ambushed."

"Very funny Chernov," groaned Radio.

Chernov, Radio, and Berry along with several Green Smurf and Feral Snork conscripts head off into no man's land, the 4 kilometre space between the Smurfs & Snorks and them. No man's land is filled with dense vegetation with trees standing about 30 metres tall and about 1 metre in diameter, there was also a lot of smurfberry bushes growing in various places and also some other fruits and vegetables.

When they got to the river that separates two kilometres of no man's land for each side, Chernov observes the river carefully. It's about 5 metres wide and 2 metres deep, it seems massive enough to stop any smurf or snork on foot. No sign of any smurf or snorks, so Chernov decides to make a front on the river.

"Someone report back to base and tell them to send in some more troops in this area," he instructed to his Green Smurfs, "We'll have a formation dug in at the border of this river, we'll also build a bridge here to help getting across as well."

"The opposition will use it if they get the chance," noted Radio.

"Let them use it," said Chernov, "If they want to fight us at our base, bring it on. I can take them."

Tracker soon wonder by and hid within the bushes, he watched as the Green Smurfs and Feral Snorks set up an outpost to defend while Chernov and Radio were discussing on what to do when being attacked. After observing them for a few minutes, Tracker saw something within the water.

"Hey Chernov," said Radio, "Where's Berry?"

"She was here a minute ago," said Chernov.

"Oh crap, not again," grumped Radio, "She wonders off all the time, I swear I can't keep track on that girl all the-"

Suddenly Berry shot out of the river and landed on the western side, Tracker scrambled to his feet when she grab a hold of him before taking him down. "Got you now blue boy!" laughed Berry, "Thought you can seek up on a Wunderwaffe?"

"Sissy!" complained Radio, "Get back over here this instant!"

"Okay," said Berry as he drags Tracker into the river with her.

She swam to the other side as Tracker struggles to get away, Berry then gets back on land and turns Tracker in to a fellow Green Smurf. "Let me go," insist Tracker as two Green Smurfs grab hold of each of his arms, "Please, let me go!"

"According to the Reznov Army Espionage Code," began Chernov, "Any person or persons who commits espionage and is working for the opposition during the time of war is executed without trial and jury. This is war time and you are caught spying, sounds bleak does it?"

Tracker felt a cold chill running up his spine as a Green Smurf pulls out his SIR and turns the safety button off, "Please Chernov!" he pleaded as he begins to cry smurfberry size tears, "Please don't hurt me, I'll do what you want!"

"What do you want to do to him Chernov?" asked a Green Smurf.

"We'll hold him captive for 24 hours awhile keeping an eye on the enemy," said Chernov, "Papa Smurf probably expects Tracker to be back within a day or two. For now, Tracker will be our first Prisoner Of War. Take him back to base and lock him up. I expect to see him alive when I get back."

"So we're not going to kill him?" asked Green Smurf.

"I'm not firing the first shot," said Chernov, "It seems fair to let the opposition strike first due to their massive history on survival. They will rise up to the challenge when they heard that one of their own is captured, again. Take him back to base guys."

The Green Smurfs blindfold Tracker and took him away, Radio breathes a sigh of relief from Chernov sparing the smurf. "You didn't want him to die, didn't you Radio?" asked Chernov.

"He's innocent," said Radio, "I don't want to hurt him."

"It's not your decision Radio," said Chernov, "Nobody is going to force you to kill anybody."

"But what about our dad?" asked Berry.

Chernov didn't answer right away, "I'll think of something," he said, "Let's go over to the opposition's base and observe what they're doing, what do you say?"

"I'm not going over there in person yet," said Radio, "I'll send in a robot to check things out before I make such a decision, its safety first Chernov."

"Right," said Chernov, "We'll do it your way then, send in a robot and observe the enemy before pulling back to go there in person."

Chernov then pats Radio on the head, "You are quite smart for a snork," said Chernov.

"That's what everyone says these days," says Radio as he pushes Chernov's hand away, "Don't pat me on the head, will you?"

"What? Your my cousin, you're too cute these days. Interestingly enough that my dad raised your mom despite the two being siblings."

"Yeah, how fortunate."

When the sun went down and introduced the first night of the war, Radio sends in a Reconnaissance Robot, also known as the Recon Bot. It's a small 15 mm diameter robot with two hemisphere wheels attached to each other on a horizontal bar with a small camera attached to it. If the robot is under attack, it can encase itself in its wheels forming an impenetrable sphere that cannot be destroyed. It also has green rubber skin with rubber spikes to make things easier on the robot.

Radio sits comfortably behind his laptop computer n the VIP bunker at the Wunderwaffe base, he uses the laptop and a few keys on the laptop to move the robot and uses a mouse to steer and look around with. Chernov sits behind him and observed his plan in action, the smurf wunderwaffe was not impressed. "I call it my baby," said Radio, "Because I made it and so its my child."

"You are weird as f#ck," commented Chernov, "I wonder how I put up with you when we'd met."

Radio turned around and looked at him in disbelief, "Why do you have to hurt my feelings?" he asked.

"I'm not even trying," said Chernov, "I don't know what to do with you when the sh#t hits the fan. Besides, I enjoy working with people like you."

"You do?" asked Radio.

"Usually because they can entertain anybody and make them happy," said Chernov, "I am difficult to please since I'm always in a bad mood. But if you keep being yourself, I'll might crack a smile on my face and enjoy the ridiculous moments you provide."

Radio smiled and returns attention to his laptop, "Are you going to get some sleep?" asked Radio.

"I'm a nocturnal creature," said Chernov, "I almost never sleep at night, but the looks of you tells me that you never sleep at all."

"The Feral Snorks tells me that sometimes," said Radio, "Probably because I spend all my time under florescent lighting, and indoors as well."

"Okay Radio, I'm going out to run an errand. If anyone ask where I'm gone, tell them I'm doing recon."

"Okay Chernov," said Radio, "Don't get yourself killed now."

"Try telling that to your Feral Snorks, just in case."

Chernov gets up from the sofa and walks out of the room as Radio continues operating his recon bot, he sits there underneath a small lamp as he steers the bot to view the Smurfs & Snorks base. Interesting, everyone appeared to be sleeping. Radio rights down on what he observes as he sneaks his robot across the rim of the base to see whats what.

Since the robot also has microphones, Radio can hear whats going on as well. Through the recon bot's eye, Radio sees Handy building a small fleet of smurfmobiles with AllStar and Dr. Gallio helping him. The smurfmobiles appear to have large repeating crossbows on them, and they appeared to be attached with explosives. Radio managed to capture some footage as he moves on to view other stuff.

Odd, all the Smurfs & Snorks' guard is down. Probably because they weren't attacked yet, that's when Radio spotted Papa Smurf walking across the base. He appeared concerned which peaks Radio's curiosity, so the snork wunderwaffe steered the recon bot straight at him and hits a button which encases the bot into a ball. The small ball happened to rolled behind Papa Smurf and he stepped on it, tripping backwards and landed on his back.

"What the?" groaned Papa Smurf as he gets back up onto his feet, his smurf tail throbbing in pain, "Who?"

When Papa Smurf saw the recon bot, his curiosity peaks as he picked it up in his hand, "It's dense," he says to himself, "This doesn't look like a smurfball, they're usually red but this one is green and has rubber spikes. Hmm."

Papa Smurf takes it back to his lab where he sat it down on a table, he sat down on a nearby chair where Governor Wetworth came walking in. "Something wrong Papa Smurf?" he asked.

"One of my smurfs hadn't came back from scouting Governor," said Papa Smurf, "I'm worried about him."

"Your close to him?" asked Governor.

"I'm close to all my smurfs," said Papa Smurf, "I raised them all from birth you see, it was hard, hard, work. Losing just one smurf is bad but not seeing him again is even worse, I've lost several brothers back in my day..."

"I'm sorry to hear that, I have lost some snorks as well."

"Who are they?"

"I never knew them. Back at Snorkland. Every time a snork wonders south, they stay there. Everyone knew Radio has to do with it, those snorks who left Snorkland changed into these... things. These things are now our enemy, it even bugs me that I share a common ancestor with them. Especially Billy Bob, that idiot who fell into a toxic waste dump. Grew two extra snorks and lost most of his cognition, so he was kicked out of Snorkland by his parents and was never heard of again until Radio arrive on the scene."

"You trust him?"

"He's annoying, bugs me about once a week. He even tortures his so-called father and my first born son as well."

"Whose the father?"

"AllStar Seaworthy, the yellow snork with the purple star belt buckle. You can't miss him."

"You obviously can't miss Chernov, he's the tallest being out here. I never seen a smurf so mean spirited in my life until I met Chernov, at least he's generous but is quite creepy."

"You'll see more of Radio than his sister Berry, Radio is the dominant of the Seaworthy Twins. His sister only comes in to take care of stuff when he never gets to it, but is just as annoying."

Radio cannot see anything since the recon bot was sealed in, he can only listen to what's going on. Once the conversation ends, Papa Smurf and Wellington head out or at least its sounds like it. When Radio commanded the bot to emerge from its cocoon, the two leaders are nowhere in sight. So Radio steered the ball out off the table and onto the floor, he then steers underneath the table and drilled a small screw into the bottom of the table. The screw is about 0.4 mm big and cannot be scene so easily, as it's metal skin matches the color of the table.

Radio noticed the door was left ajar, so the way out was too easy to believe. He steered the botout of Papa Smurf's lab and steers it home, it took about 30 minutes to get the bot through the forest, past the river, and back to base. When it came in, he parked the bot outside the bunker where he seals it back up and gets up from his chair. He went outside and retrieved his small bot and head back inside, "Well that was easy," he muttered to himself as he heads back to his bedroom, "I should have done this more often."

Radio enters his bedroom and sat the bot back on his desk, turned off the light, and hopped into bed. Just as he was about to sleep, Berry walked into the room and got into bed with him. He did not say anything though as he was too sleepy, the twins soon fell asleep and slept for the entire night. Chernov however was busy though, planning for his attack on the Smurfs & Snorks base as he sat in a tree and watched the base through the entire night.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Ch 3: Scaring The Enemy

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

"_You can discover what your enemy fears most by observing the means he uses to frighten you." - __**Eric Hoffer (1902 - 1983) **_

Just as sunrise arrives, Chernov wonders back to the wunderwaffe base exhausted. He heads into the VIP bunker Radio and Berry cuddled in bed together, Chernov walks to the window where he pulls the shades wide open. Sunlight fills the room as Radio begins to wake up, feeling crabby.

"Hey Radio," said Chernov, "Get up, I got something important to show you."

Radio opens his eyes and sees Chernov standing before him, "Why do you have to wake me up?" he complains, "Can this wait? What time is it? When does breakfast begin?"

"I don't know and I don't care," grumbled Chernov, "Would you just take a look at what I found."

"Okay, okay," mumbled Radio as he yawns, "I'll take a look for your sake."

Radio sat up from his bed, revealing that he's shirtless. "Please tell me you're wearing undergarments." asked Chernov.

"Nope," answers Radio as he smiles.

"Well anyway," says Chernov as he hands Radio an office file, "Have a look at what I found."

Radio opens the folder and views whats inside, "A lot of photographs of the Smurfs & Snorks, "My god, they have little to no guards in their base at all."

"What does that tell you?" asked Chernov.

"They're not taking this seriously and we must, encourage, them to, get in the game."

"Good cuz, you're doing excellent on recon decisions so far."

"Yeah, I am." Radio then hands Chernov the file and lays back down as he pulls the covers back over him, "Give me a couple of hours, then I'll be up."

"You have all the time you need Radio," says Chernov as he hops on the couch, "Now for my beauty sleep."

The Smurfs & Snorks knew well that the Wunderwaffes likes to sleep more in the morning, cause Chernov is nocturnal and the twins are average couch potatoes. So they got the thinking that they should attack the Wunderwaffes' base awhile they sleep. They had forgotten that the Green Smurfs and Feral Snorks are more alert during these periods. So when the Smurfs & Snorks observe the footage from their observation balloon, they were surprised to see bustling activity at the Wunderwaffe base.

"So much for striking them awhile the Wunderwaffes sleep," said Junior, "Their internal clocks are backwards when compared to their forces."

"Chernov often does all the work when he's up and about," said Papa Smurf, "This is why he's all smurfed out when everyone is smurfy."

"I don't know what the twins do during their leisure time," says AllStar, "I often see them sitting in front of the TV or sleeping on the couch they use to watch TV, striking Radio and Berry in their personal moments will make them very crabby and they'll be more aggressive against us."

"I remember bothering Chernov about a few months ago," says Jokey, "He through a machete right at me, the blade nearly cut my smurf off. That was no laughing matter, you should have seen what he did to Nosy Smurf."

"The twins are more forgiving," said Junior, "Since they fished us almost every week, they're annoying as snork."

"What about their smurfs & snorks?" asked the Governor, "So if they are highly alert awhile their forces are at their most passive state, you think that will make things easier to attack them?"

"From what I recall from the Humanoid War, Chernov was active awhile everyone is less energetic and vise versa." explains Papa Smurf, "I suppose we might do the most damage to them if we figure out their internal clock."

Learning the Wunderwaffes' internal clocks doesn't make much of a difference, the Wunderwaffe base is just as active in night as in day. Even though it doesn't look like it, it's because Chernov stays up at night to watch over the base as everyone sleeps. So Chernov spends most of his time at night than day, which is a major relief to the Smurfs & Snorks due to his nature.

Radio and Berry's internal clocks however are unpredictable. They usually have short periods of sleep and short periods of activity, usually around 2 to 4 hours. Since they live in an area where they can't see the sun, one time they hadn't slept for 3 weeks without feeling tired. So when dealing with the twins, there's no telling if they are awake or asleep as they are barely seen in the open.

So having the element of surprise when attacking the Wunderwaffes is almost next to impossible, but that's the least of everyone's worries at the moment. By the time Radio was up and about, he wrote a letter to Papa Smurf and had a Feral Snork diplomat deliver it. Over at the Smurfs & Snork's base, they were having breakfast when several smurfs and snorks saw the diplomat walk in waving a white flag.

The snorks knew the Feral Snorks well and were immediately frightened at the sight of him, even if he's unarmed. He then pulls out an envelope and stops just 40 cm from the Smurfs & Snorks. Without saying a word, he places the small envelope on the ground before walking backwards towards the forest. Once he's at the limits, he turned around and casually walked off.

Papa Smurf got up and approached the letter, he picked it up and noticed it was addressed to him. The envelope was sealed with a green hammer & sickle w/ olive branches underneath, encased in a green five-pointed star. He opens the envelope and pulls out the letter before unfolding it, it was written in cursive with a green pen. And it was quite neat to.

"Dear Great Smurf," read Papa Smurf aloud, "We have captured your scout and is held accounted for espionage. The scout's name is Tracker Smurf. If Tracker is confirmed to be spying, he would be killed (to much of my dismay.) Due to the smurfs' history on recovering captured smurfs, orders are given to have the smurf killed if any rescue is attempted or provoked. He's going to be the war's first Prisoner Of War, and there's no way out. There will be no ransom."

"Sincerely, Radioactive Reznov Seaworthy"

It figures that Tracker has been captured, everyone remained silent when Papa Smurf places the note back into the envelope before stuffing it in his pants, "It's quite easy when rescuing smurfs from those who are bigger than us," he sighs, "But rescuing a smurf from a creature with a similar size is difficult, we're going into the Wunderwaffe base and save Tracker."

"You think Radio might help us?" asked Brainy.

"No, but he sounds like he cares for us." says Papa Smurf, "If that's true, then why?"

"Me," said AllStar, "I'm the one who brought him to the world in the first place, Radio always plays pranks on me and often terrorize me at times but he cares for me quite a lot. Maybe this is why they hadn't attacked us yet."

"Maybe you'll help in rescuing Tracker." said Papa Smurf.

"I could," said AllStar, "The Feral Snorks won't know what to do when dealing with me but those Green Smurfs are a different story, so are there any more volunteers in the rescuing Tracker?"

"I'll go," said Junior, "Since most of the Feral Snorks are Wetworth relatives after all."

"We'll all go," said Casey as AllStar's friends gathered around her, "If Radio still cares about us, then we'll be okay."

"I'll go ahead with you guys," said Smurfette, "Every green smurf out there are my own kids, they won't harm me."

"I'll team up with you guys," said Brainy, "I'm Chernov's personal favorite anyway."

"I'll go too," said Hefty, "To take care of some muscle you guys might need."

"Count me in," said Handy, "I need to know more about their technology anyway since Chernov uses metal instead of wood."

Governor Wetworth doesn't like what he's hearing, "So you're going to go in there despite Radio warning of Tracker's demise?"

"He's my smurf Governor," said Papa Smurf, "I never leave any smurf behind."

"Well leave me out of this because I'm not going to send anyone to help you if things get hairy."

"It's a risk I'll take then."

When the sun sets below the horizon, the rescue squad left the Smurfs & Snorks' base and heads out. "Be careful AllStar," said Dr. Gallio.

"I will Uncle Gallio," said AllStar.

Tooter made cricket noises as they made their way through the forest, Hefty seems to be annoyed at Tooter's noise to the point where he considered punching him in the jaw. But Tooter quickly went silent when he sense Hefty's frustration, "How many kilometres do we have to walk?" asked Dimmy.

"About 4 I believe," said Papa Smurf, "There's a river just half way to our destination, it should be right he-"

Papa Smurf went silent when he caught a glimpse of bright lights near the river, "Stay quiet smurfs and snorks," said Papa Smurf, "Looks like we got company."

The rescue squad soon got down onto their bellies and peeks through the bushes to see whats up ahead, they discovered that the Green Smurfs and Feral Snorks had fortified a position along the river, they were dug in and the position was outlined with lanterns. There is no way the rescue squad will past the river unnoticed, "I know Chernov," said Brainy, "He has a habit on taking control of everything, he must have smurfed half the battlefield."

"Radio is like that too," said AllStar, "He likes to take control of everything that interest him, he must have played a role in this mad land grab here."

A green smurf was busy patrolling along when he caught sight of some red clothing within the bushes, he observe the bush closely and managed to see Papa Smurf's red smurf hat. He aims his Standard Infantry Rifle at his hat as the rescue squad takes cover. The green smurf fires and managed to shoot off Papa Smurf's hat in the process, "Comrades!" screamed the green smurf, "We got company!"

Suddenly an air raid siren sounded, Chernov was just getting out of bed when he heard the siren's wail. He ran outside where Rick confronted him, "They spotted some smurfs and snorks near the river," he said, "Should we tell the twins?"

"No, I'll see this out ourselves" said Chernov.

Chernov follows Rick to the river as the green smurf pursues the rescue squad, "I see you!" he screamed, "Where are you?"

"Run!" screamed Junior, "He's gaining on us."

"Not for long!" barked Hefty as he picks up a rock before diving into a bush. The rescue squad ran off as the green smurf follows behind, Hefty stuck his foot out of the bush and tripped the green smurf as he runs by. The green smurf falls flat on his face as Hefty jumps out of the bush and jumps onto him, Papa Smurf noticed Hefty is gone and stopped ,"We have to go back," he demanded, "Hefty's gone."

When the rescue squad ran back to find Hefty, they found him smashing the green smurfs' head in. There was blood splattered everywhere as Hefty repeatedly smashed the rock on the green smurf's skull, "That will teach him!" laughed Hefty as he gets back off the ground.

"We gotta go guys!" cried Daffney, "We gotta go!"

"Okay, lets smurf out." said Hefty.

Before they left, Brainy grabbed the SIR from the dead green smurf along with his ammo packs. Right after the rescue squad leaves, Rick and Chernov came running along and stumbled upon the green smurf's body. "Holy sh#t," cried Rick, "His head was squashed like watermelon!"

Chernov observes the body carefully and saw the rock that killed the green smurf, "I think I know who would do this," said Chernov, "Hefty has the muscle to cause this time of wounds, but I need proof."

Rick and Chernov grabbed the dead green smurf's feet and heads back to base as they drag the body along the way. When they approach the river, Chernov spot something red nearby. "Hold on," said Chernov as he lets go of the dead green smurf's foot, "I see something near those bushes."

Chernov approaches the bushes and picked up Papa Smurf's red smurf hat, he observes it and noticed the bullet hole the the dead green smurf made awhile he's alive. "I got all the proof I need," said Chernov, "Let's head back to base, I want to see Tracker Smurf."

Just as the rescue squad returned to the Smurfs & Snorks' base camp, all the Smurfs and Snorks gathered around as they approach Wellington. His wife stands by his side, wearing pajamas.

"We failed," said Papa Smurf, "They had fortified their edge of the river and literally dominates their side of the map, there's no way past their fortification."

"I noticed your hat is gone," said Wetworth.

Papa Smurf put a hand on his head and felt his bald scalp, "Someone shot it off," said Papa Smurf.

"With this rifle," said Brainy as he held up the Standard Infantry Rifle he commandeered, "I never seen a weapon so well designed before."

"We should have been more careful," said AllStar.

"Thankfully no one is hurt," said Papa Smurf, then he turns towards Hefty, "But not who was chasing us."

"I did what I have to do," said Hefty, "Now will you excuse me, I'm going to take a bath."

Hefty storms off as the rescue squad departs, Papa Smurf heads back to his lab as Wetworth follows behind him. "You sure you knew what you were doing?" he asked.

"I honestly don't know what to do," said Papa Smurf as he opened a drawer and pulled out a red smurf hat, "I've underestimated Chernov, I should have done this during the day."

Papa Smurf puts the red smurf hat on and sighs, "I made a grave mistake, I know it."

Harmony ran inside the lab all of a sudden looking very terrified, "Papa Smurf!" he yelled, "You gotta see this! It's not good!"

Papa Smurf and Governor Wellington rushes outside and finds a vertibird hovering about a metre above the base, fellow smurfs and snorks stand back as a trap door beneath the vertibird opens and it dropped an object wrapped in blankets before assending to the sky. Without making much noise, it flew off and vanished within sight.

"What was that?" asked the Governor.

"A vertibird," muttered Papa Smurf, "Let see what it left behind."

Papa Smurf approached the bundle of blankets as a crowd gathers nearby, not daring to approach the thing. The village leader noticed that the blankets appeared stained in blood. When he unwrapped the blankets, he shot backwards and fell to the ground in utter shock. "Papa Smurf," cried Brainy as he ran to Papa Smurf's aid, "Are you alright?"

"No," said Papa Smurf as Brainy helps him back to his feet, "Look."

The crowd gathers closer as Papa Smurf pulls the blankets away. There lays Tracker Smurf, dead. He appeared to be shot in the head, execution style. "He's been smurfed!" cried Dabbler.

"Let's not panic guys," says Papa Smurf, "It isn't the end of the world."

"What's that?" asked Brainy as he pointed towards the sky.

Everyone looked up and see lights in a triangular formation zipping past the village up ahead, "It's a UFO," said Dreamy.

"No," said Brainy, "It's Chernov's spy plane, the Aurora. We're being watched."

The Aurora spy plane soon flies out of sight, all the Smurfs and Snorks ran back to their homes, nearly petrified in fear.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Ch 4: Poking The Hornet's Nest

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

"_They say that blood is thicker than water. Maybe that's why we battle our own with more energy and gusto than we would ever expend on strangers."_

_**David Assael, **__Northern Exposure, Family Feud, 1993 _

Tension began building on both sides after what happened last night, Chernov gave orders to put pressure on the Smurfs & Snorks but not to attack. His air force began harassing them by pretending to go kamikaze on them, they dive bomb at the Smurfs & Snorks base causing the Smurfs & Snorks to run in terror. They usually pull away within the last minute, sometimes dropping a bomb on occasion.

While Berry remains passive, Radio made a more gentler approach. He sent a letter to Papa Smurf via same diplomat. The diplomat's second arrival made the Smurfs & Snorks wonder what are the wunderwaffes up to.

This time the diplomat delivers the letter straight to Papa Smurf's hand, then casually walked out of the base. When Papa Smurf examines the envelope, it appeared to be the same letter as last time. He opens the envelope and pulls out the letter before unfolding it, it contained Radio's cursive handwriting just as last time. Fellow smurfs and snorks gathered around as Papa Smurf reads it aloud:

"Dear Great Smurf," it read, "You may noticed Chernov has his air force scaring you. He's considering to attack soon, both the Green Smurfs and Feral Snorks want to tear you and your smurfs to shreds. Don't try to surrender to Chernov, he's going to have you shot anyway, just like Tracker. Probably that's what got him paranoid, especially when he found out about me sending you the last letter. He doesn't seem to mind, and surprisingly neither do the Feral Snorks. The Green Smurfs are somewhat mixed but that's not what's bugging me. My dad is on your side, which is why I hadn't attacked you yet. Give it awhile, and I'll see to it that my Feral Snorks will have some fun shooting your stubby tail off. And yes, I do know that the Green Smurf either you or one of your smurfs killed shot your hat off your head."

"Sincerely, Radioactive Reznov Seaworthy"

Papa Smurf places the letter back into the envelope, "See my little smurfs," said Papa Smurf, "Radio is soft-hearted, he's just a kid after all."

"He gets on my nerves," said Governor Wetworth, "A lot."

AllStar overheard the conversation nearby and decides to intervened, everyone noticed him approaching and they shared their thoughts of Radio, "How in the world you brought Radio to the world?" asked Hefty.

"You don't want to know," said AllStar, "But what all of you must know is this. Whatever Chernov is planning, he's going to want me out of the equation in order to do it. I know Radio well. If Radio or Berry is defeated, then all of his forces goes down with them. Chernov needs the extra snork power, the technology is vital for his victory."

"You think he'll go after you?" asked the Governor.

"Maybe," said AllStar, "Radio might try to go after me, he has done it before in the past."

"Maybe you might turn the tide of the war to our favor," said Papa Smurf.

"I could," said AllStar, "All I have to do is sneak in there and take out the twins, we play this game where we try to outwit each other and I suck at it. This war will provide good payback, that would give him something to think about tonight."

Meanwhile, Chernov had some green smurfs gathered around. When Radio and Berry got there, they saw the green smurfs preparing their SIRs and stockpiling stick grenades. They saw Chernov preparing his own SIR awhile sitting inside of a "smurfvee", the smurfvee is the miniature version of the Humvee. The smurfvee was painted green and it had camouflage netting over it. There was a machine gun mounted on the roof with a green smurf arming it, the machine gun has a bulletproof plastic shield which protects the green smurf as he uses it.

"You're going to attack Chernov?" asked Radio worriedly.

"Yeah," said Chernov, "You want to come?"

"No," said Radio, "I'll sit this one out."

Radio watched as Radio opens the Smurfvee door and hopped in the passenger seat, fellow green smurfs and feral snork hopped into several Smurfvees awhile the rest managed to get a ride on top of three Reznov Tanks. The Reznov Tank basically looks like the miniature version of the Soviet T-34 tank, it had the slat armor and everything.

"Okay guys," said Chernov on the radio, "Let's move out. If we leave anyone behind, they best walk fast if they want to participate."

The conscripts laughed as the small squadron pulls out of camp, the twins watched them leave camp as they stood nearby. As the last smurfvee left camp, Radio sighs as he walks away. "What's bugging you bro?" asked Berry.

"I'm worried that they'll harm dad," said Radio, "Chernov will allow it for sure."

"Don't think of that stuff," insisted Berry, "You'll strain yourself."

"And your not afraid he'll kill him?" asked Radio, "That's what I'm worried about."

Berry went silent as the two stare into each others eyes, "Wha?" asked Berry, sounding like she's about to cry.

"You wanna make a bet?" asked Radio, "Bet Chernov brings dad here. If I win, you give me a massage and if he doesn't then I give you a massage."

"Deal," said Berry as he shakes Radio's hand.

Chernov brought along with him about 40 conscripts, both Green Smurf and Feral Snork, along with 6 Smurfvees and 3 Reznov tanks. The conscripts managed to hitch a ride on some of the smurfvees awhile the rest hopped onto the Reznov tanks, they pushed through the dense forest terrain and drove past the river on the metal bridge built days earlier.

As they approach the Smurf & Snork camp, Wild Smurf caught sight of them and rushed back to base camp to warn the Smurfs & Snorks. He came running into camp jumping around and waving his arms, screaming his squirrel language. Since Wild was raised by squirrels, nobody can tell what what Wild was saying. Papa Smurf rushed to his aid as Governor Wetworth follows behind, "What's smurfing you Wild?" asked Papa Smurf.

Wild points towards the forest and screams his mouth off. He tried pulling some grass on the ground and points a finger at it, probably trying to hint the Green Smurf's skin color. Then he straightened his legs and acts like he's firing a Standard Infantry Rifle, he was close but nobody figured out what he meant. "I don't get it," said Governor Wetworth, "What is he talking about."

"Let me try," said Jo-Jo.

Jo-Jo walked up to Wild Smurf and tries to "communicate" with him, it failed miserably due to the fact that Wild Smurf speaks land animal and Jo-Jo understands sea animals. It was a major failure.

Finally, Wild grabbed a nearby stick and traced out the Hammer and Sickle before encasing it within a 5 pointed star. Now the Smurfs and Snorks finally get what he's screaming about, Chernov is heading their way.

"Defensive positions smurfs!" cried Papa Smurf, "Handy, get the smurf tanks!"

"Yes sir!" said Handy.

Handy led several volunteers into crude wooden tanks. It looked like the Mark V World War I tank, except its made out of oak and pine wood. It's armed with several custom-made cannons and crossbows, they were mounted almost all over the tank. Papa Smurf had the smurf tanks placed in a straight formation about 80 cm apart from each other, they slowly moved to their positions thanks to their heavy load and constant friction within the gears.

As the Smurfs and Snorks get into their defense positions, Chernov stopped the squadron and stepped out of smurfvee. "What's going on Chernov?" asked Rick, "Why we're stopping?"

"Something caught my eye," said Chernov as he climbs onto the roof of the smurfvee, "Stay were you are comrades."

Chernov pulls out some binoculars and looks over the vegetation, he manages to see the Smurfs and Snorks armed with bows and crossbows preparing for defense. "Looks like they're expecting us," he says into the radio, "And they're only defending the east side awhile leaving the other sides unguarded. Change of plans guys, we're going to surprise them by going around their encampment and strike from the west."

Since the smurfvees and Reznov tanks are powered by Hydrogen Fuel Cells and Electric engines, they make great help on holding the element of surprise. Chernov got down from the smurfvee and got back into it, "Follow me guys," said Chernov, "Change of plans, we're going to attack behind them."

Chernov points out the way as the squadron follows behind, they didn't make much noise as they kept a 20 metre distance between them and the Smurfs & Snorks. It took about 30 minutes for the entire squadron to go around the encampment, "Now lets get into position," announced Chernov on the radio, "I want our forces to hug the eastern part of the west border so all infantry units get out of the smurfvees and off the tanks. Now."

All the conscripts got out and off the vehicles and made offensive formations between the vehicles, forming a straight line that takes up most of the western border of the base camp, "Advance." ordered Chernov.

The squadron crept slowly towards the western border of the base, the Smurfs & Snorks held their breath as they wait for the inevitable attack. "Wait for it smurfs," said Papa Smurf, "Just wait for it."

The squadron approached the village, they soon were just 2 metres from the village. "Okay guys," said Chernov, "Stop here."

The Squadron halt their advance and the Green Smurfs & Feral Snorks held their breath, "Now we wait guys," said Chernov, "So get on your bellies and wait until I give the signal, I don't care how long this wait will take."

Chernov gets out of the smurfvee and turns on his hand radio, he crotch down as he approached the Smurfs & Snorks base camp. He got down onto his belly and waited as the Smurfs & Snorks wait for the attack. 20 minutes went by as both sides held their breath, another 20 and the Smurfs & Snorks began to let down their guard, another 20 minutes tells Papa Smurf that there's not going to be an attack.

"False alarm smurfs and snorks," he says.

"False alarm!" screamed Harmony.

The squadron watched as the Smurfs & Snorks began to break up their formations, "Well that was sure unsmurfy," grumbled Grouchy, "I hate false alarms."

Chernov then raised the hand radio to his mouth, "Listen comrades," he says into it, "We're going to go Guerrilla style on these guys, we'll all attack for 10 minutes before heading a mad dash back to base. If you see me running east with or without anyone, that means retreat. There will be no victories nor defeats here guys as this mission will rest solely with me to claim an important price, so success will lie with me claiming and bringing the special package back to base. Comrades, you may attack at will."

Right on cue, the Reznov tanks opened fire at the base. Catching the Smurfs & Snorks by surprise, "What the?" gasped Papa Smurf as he saw several mushroom buildings explode.

"URAAAAA!" cried Chernov's conscripts as they charged into the base with rifles blazing.

"They're attacking us from behind!" cried the Governor, "Everyone take cover."

Governor Wetworth along with his wife rushed inside Papa Smurf's lab for cover, Papa Smurf meanwhile does his best to figure out what to do as the smurfvees reveal themselves. "Smurf tanks!" he cried as he pointed at the smurfvees, "Attack!"

The Smurfvees weren't interested in the Smurf Tanks, as they were more focused on the smurfs running around like Willy-nilly. Papa Smurf was horrified as several smurfs were gunned down by the Smurfvee's 3 mm machine guns, Brainy however has more luck in attacking thanks to the Standard Infantry Rifle he hijacked a few days ago. He was taking down Green Smurfs with breeze without much effort, the Smurf tanks are a different story.

The Reznov tanks fired 7 mm projectiles out of their main cannon at the wooden tanks, the tanks explode like a bomb in impact. The smurf tanks are obviously obsolete against the Reznov tanks, but they have more luck attacking the infantry and Smurfvees though.

Chernov then emerges from the forest and saw AllStar and his friends running for cover, "There you are," muttered Chernov to himself as he pulled out a stick grenade, "Have lunch!"

Chernov pulls the cap at the end of the stick grenade and a silver ball attached to a couple of strings fell out, he gave a sharp tug on the ball and activated the 5 second timer. He quickly shoves the ball back into the handle and caps it before throwing the stick grenade into the direction of AllStar's gang, the grenade landed in the middle of the small group.

"Run!" screamed AllStar, "It's a bomb!"

The group scattered to safety as the grenade explodes, AllStar soon ran into a mushroom house as a smurfvee speeds by. Chernov rushed towards the mushroom house without a second thought, AllStar managed to hide within a cabinet as Chernov approached the door. With a sharp kick, the door flung wide open. The sound of the door being breached made AllStar held his breath, Chernov closes the door behind him and looks around the room.

He sniffs the air and homes in on the nearby cabinet AllStar's in. Chernov approached it and opened the door, exposing AllStar. "There you are," said Chernov as he grabbed AllStar by the arm and pulls him out of the cabinet, that's when AllStar fought back.

"Let me go!" snapped AllStar.

"I'll see to it that you remain alive after this war is over," growled Chernov.

AllStar managed to punch Chernov in the stomach, he did not flinch as he punched AllStar in the cheek. The punch knocked AllStar backwards as the snork tries to kick him. Chernov grabbed AllStar's foot and twisted it, which made AllStar scream, "Come on boy!" dared Chernov, "Fight in pride."

AllStar then shot his other foot into the air and kicked Chernov in the jaw, causing Chernov to squeeze AllStar's ankle harder. The snork managed to kick Chernov on his hand with the heel of his free foot, causing Chernov to let go.

Finally, Chernov got serious and went kung fu on AllStar, the wunderwaffe moderately beats AllStar and thrown him across the room a couple of times. When AllStar stopped struggling, Chernov thrown AllStar across the room a final time. The snork slams into the wall with his back and collapsed onto the floor, he sits there with his back against the wall as Chernov approached him, towering over AllStar.

"Please," muttered AllStar, "Don't do this."

"There's nothing I could do kid," said Chernov as he pulls out a pistol and aims it at AllStar. Without saying another word, Chernov shoots AllStar in his leg. The snork screams in pain just before Chernov smashed the butt of the gun onto his skull, AllStar collapsed to the ground soon afterwords.

Chernov observes AllStar carefully, he puts the gun back into the holster as he grabs the snork and flopped him onto his back. After nudging him with his foot several times, Chernov concluded that AllStar is knocked unconscious. The snork was still breathing but he appeared to be bleeding badly from the wound Chernov made, "Well that was stupid," said Chernov nonchalantly, "I knew I should have used the taser."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Ch 5: Kidnapping Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

"_Never, never, never believe any war will be smooth and easy, or that anyone who embarks on the strange voyage can measure the tides and hurricanes he will encounter. The statesman who yields to war fever must realize that once the signal is given, he is no longer the master of policy but the slave of unforeseeable and uncontrollable events."_

_**Sir Winston Churchill (1874 – 1965)**_

AllStar wasn't the only one being kidnapped, Rachael and Dashie went searching for Smurfette. She was hiding inside of a mushroom home with the two green smurfettes kicked down the door and jumped her, Smurfette tried to fight back but Rachael and Dashie quickly duct taped her legs and hands together. They even duct taped her mouth shut so no one could hear her scream.

"This is easy!" said Rachael as she and Dashie picked up both ends of Smurfette, "Let's go Dashie."

"I'm right behind you Rachael," said Dashie.

The two green smurfettes carried Smurfette away, Brainy noticed the two kidnapping Smurfette and was forced into making a decision. With that, he aimed his SIR at Dashie's back and fired. The bullet traveled about 30 metres before penetrating Dashie's back, actually ripping through her before the bullet exits out her stomach and gets lodged in a nearby tree. Dashie yelped in response.

"What's wrong Dashie?" asked Rachael.

"Keep running Rachael!" screamed Dashie, "We're not out of the woods yet."

Chernov pulled out a handkerchief and blindfolded AllStar, just in case the snork is still conscious. There's no need to tie him up since the gunshot wound in his leg prevents AllStar from ever running away.

He then pulls out some gauze and wraps AllStar's wound carefully. Chernov finally picked up AllStar and hoist him over his shoulder, "Special package acquired," said Chernov into his hand radio, "Let's get outta here guys."

Chernov puts away the hand radio and turns towards the front door, he opened it and pokes his head out to see if the coast is clear. He finds that most of the fighting moved southward, so the northern part of the Smurfs & Snork's base camp is clear, he stepped out and took off running as fast as he can back to the Wunderwaffe base camp.

AllStar's friends soon regroup, they immediately realized that AllStar was missing, "Where's AllStar?" asked Casey.

"Over there!" cried Dimmy as he pointed at Chernov running east into the forest with AllStar over his shoulder.

"Is that?" asked Casey, "Chernov? Oh my starfish, Chernov has gotten a hold of AllStar!"

"Well what are you standing around for?" asked Junior, "Lets get the wunderwaffe and get AllStar back."

"Beep beep!" tooted Tooter who is all riled up.

The gang soon gives chase to Chernov, he soon sense he's being followed as he caught a whiff of ocean smell from the wind blowing east. "This, is going to be fun." said Chernov to himself.

The snorks were having trouble making their way through the forest, the thick vegetation slows them down greatly but they remained locked on to Chernov as he's difficult to miss with his height. It wasn't long though when they loose visual on Chernov, probably because he's wearing camouflage and his skin is green, the land here is his home after all.

"I lost sight of him!" cried Daffney.

"Split up!" insisted Casey, "We'll cover more ground that way."

That was the dumbest move ever made by the Snorks yet, they have no clue on where's what in the forest. They would easily get lost or be captured by the wunderwaffe forces.

Even though the Smurfs are fairing better, the battlefield doesn't fell like home to them. It feels like living next door to Gargamel. As Chernov's squadron pulls out and heads back east, several smurfs and snorks foolishly pursues them awhile ignoring Papa Smurf's orders not to engage them any further. "You're providing no help Governor!" yelled Papa Smurf angrily as he watched his smurfs run into the forest.

"But you're doing just fine," said Governor Wetworth sarcastically, "Seems that your smurfs want blood to be spilled."

Papa Smurf punched the Governor in the stomach in response to the comment, Wetworth dropped to the ground in pain almost instantly.

As Chernov runs through the vegetation, he jumps over several trenches, logs, and rocks. Several of his conscripts were also running either because they're low on ammo or don't know what to do, as the Smurfs & Snorks were chasing them from the rear. The Reznov tanks managed to pull out of the Smurf & Snork's base and headed east, Handy's Smurf tanks managed to bombard them with cannon balls but they bounced off the tanks like nothing.

Since they were being chased by smurfs and snorks, the Reznov tanks sped back east awhile going backwards. Usual tank designs carry more armor on the front and sides, there were not much armor on the back and top of the tanks and so much be kept out of harm's way.

The Smurfs & Snorks thought they were winning as they pushed Chernov's small force back east, it didn't take long for Radio to receive word from what's happening there. "I want some reinforcements along the river front!" he ordered to several Feral Snorks, "Gather up some comrades and get over there, we can't let them take the river!"

Most of the forces Radio sent wounded up defending the bridge that connects both east and west, Berry ordered the bridge to be rigged with explosives just in case the threat of being overrunned is present. With 2 mm machine guns and several conscripts manning the front, taking it is going to be difficult. Since the river is an obstacle, crossing it almost no problem with the Snorks. The Smurfs on the other hand is another story.

As Chernov hauled AllStar through the forest, he stumbled upon a Reznov tank and a few green smurfs surrounding it. They were viciously firing back at a few smurfs who fired back with bows and arrows, the smurfs' aim were dead on as they managed to take out the green smurfs by shooting them in the skull and heart. Chernov managed to jump into a nearby trench and ran down it as fast as he can, a fellow green smurf ran past him on the edge of the cliff awhile holding his SIR in one hand.

"You're outta ammo comrade?" asked Chernov.

"Wha?" asked the green smurf.

Nearby, Brainy sees the green smurf running on the edge of the trench but does not noticed Chernov. He aims his SIR at the green smurf's head and fired, the bullet managed to hit its mark. There was enough force from within the bullet to knock the green smurf across the trench before plummeting into it as a corpse, then a machete fell into the trench and embedded itself within the dirt.

Chernov stopped and looked at the machete, he pulled it out of the dirt and examines the blade. The machete is made out of stainless steel, fitted with a diamond edge. It appeared extremely sharp compared to other machetes. Up ahead, a tree about 14 mm in diameter toppled over and landed across the trench. A smurf ran across the fallen tree and managed to get into the other side without noticing Chernov, "Hrm." thought Chernov.

He approached the fallen tree and swung the machete at it, the tree sliced right through the tree like nothing. "Impressive," thought Chernov, "It's been awhile since the last time I used these."

Chernov decided to take the machete along with him, he managed to find the holster for it lying just on the edge of the trench. He grabbed it and attached it to his belt before inserting the machete into it, "I think he's over here guys!" he heard Dimmy yell nearby.

"Time to go," says Chernov to himself as he took off running again.

As Chernov finds the end of the trench, he continues running back towards base as bombs began falling from the sky. He managed to see Feathers through the thick forest vegetation nearby as a smurf was tossing presents off of his back. "Jokey," groaned Chernov, "Who else would it be."

Sure enough, the presents were yellow boxes with orange ribbons. When they hit the ground, they exploded on contact. Chernov managed to avoid the "surprise" presents quite easily as they weren't aimed directly at him. As Feathers flies away, a wooden biplane showed up out of nowhere and takes over the bombing run. "The Aerosmurf," grumbled Chernov, "I'll deal with that later."

Just as Chernov nears the river, Wild Smurf waits for him up on a branch of a tree. Just as he was nearly on top of Chernov, he jump down and tries to tackle Chernov. But Chernov was onto his as he quickly move out of the way, causing Wild to hit the ground with brute force. With that, Chernov sets down AllStar and pulls out his machete, rushed over to Wild, and plunged the blade deep within his back.

Blood oozed out of Wild's mouth as he tried to scream, Chernov pulls the machete out of Wild's back and turned him over. He slit Wild's stomach open, causing his intestines to spill out. Wild soon passed out and quickly dies from the massive blood lost, Chernov then wiped Wild's blood off the machete on the smurf's loin cloth before turning around to retrieve AllStar

AllStar moaned as Chernov approached. But before Chernov managed to pick up AllStar, Jo-Jo came out of nowhere and jumps on top of Chernov's shoulders. Chernov quickly grabbed Jo-Jo and slammed him on the ground with brute force, he then grabbed Jo-Jo in a choke old and crushed the snork's neck with serious muscle. Then he shoved Jo-Jo sharply on the ground before taking his foot and slammed it hard against the snork's skull, he was surprised how Jo-Jo's skull easily caved in.

Blood rushed from Jo-Jo's snork tubes awhile some blood trickles out of his mouth. Chernov placed a couple of fingers on Jo-Jo's neck to check for a pulse, he found none. After confirming the kill, Chernov picked AllStar up and carried him off. He rushed to the bridge where the green smurfs and feral snorks were surprised to see him with AllStar, it didn't take long for everyone to piece together Chernov's ambition.

When Chernov got back to base, the look on Radio's face was priceless. "I win the bet Berry," said Radio, "You give me a massage tonight."

"Damn." grumbled Berry.

When Chernov approached Radio as he held AllStar in his hands, Radio doesn't seemed surprised. "I knew you would try something like this," muttered Radio, "I just knew deep down that you would go after him."

"And?" asked Chernov.

"Well..."

Radio's voice trailed off when he saw the bloody gauze on AllStar's leg, "And you shot him?" asked Radio.

"Just so AllStar won't get away," said Chernov, "I'll take care of it, okay?"

"Oh, now I feel horrible," said Radio.

"You are always been such a daddy's boy Radio," said Berry.

"Easy for you to say since I'm doing all the work."

"I do some work too!"

"You always argue about ridicules matters?" asked Chernov.

"Yes," admitted Berry.

"Now would you excuse me," said Chernov, "I got a snork to take care of."

With that, Chernov walks off with AllStar over his shoulder. As he heads for the infirmary, Radio can't help but wonder what fate is in store for him. "Something doesn't feel right Berry," he said, "Something doesn't feel right at all."

"What doesn't feel right?" asked Berry.

"I don't know," said Radio, "I sense a disturbing future ahead of us, it doesn't seem good. Uh oh."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Ch 6: Blood Ties

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

"_A single death is a tragedy; a million deaths is a statistic."_

_**Joseph Stalin (1879 - 1953)** _

The fighting continued for several hours as the wunderwaffe forces held their ground at the river, they managed to push back the Smurfs & Snorks by firing grape shot rounds at them from Chernov's artillery weapons. Papa Smurf waited for his smurfs to return, though Governor Wetworth didn't seem to care about his snorks when they return back to base.

Papa Smurf had no energy to yell at his smurfs for their reckless behavior, he's more concentrated on the dead ones lying here and there. Seeing those bodies made Papa Smurf shutter, it reminded him of the various human wars that he witness over the past 450 years. But he had never seen so many lives lost in a short period of time, especially when loosing his own.

He was also surprised when Governor Wetworth wasn't in grief, especially when they start piling up dead snorks into a single pile. "You don't seemed sad with some of your snorks dying," noted Papa Smurf.

"To tell you the truth," said Governor, "I was expecting this. The Feral Snorks are actually snorks that I banished from Snorkland, they were criminals, savages, and are insane. They all dedicated their lives to Radio after he gave them a second chance in life, working for his little empire he had going on in the back-country. Even though the twins get on my nerves, I respect them due to how much power they really have. The snorks, both civil and feral, hated me. This is why you don't see me pushing them around that often. If I do, they might all side with the wunderwaffes which will have you smurfs stand alone."

"Well that explains a lot," said Papa Smurf, "I'm sorry I punched you earlier."

"No, no," said Governor Wellington, "I'm sorry for causing you to punch me, I never realized how deeply committed you were to your smurfs until this incident happened."

"I raised them all from birth," said Papa Smurf, "I love them all and they love me. What scares me most is the differences of Chernov's green smurfs and my smurfs are. My smurfs praise life, but the green smurfs praise death. They aren't so worried about dead since they don't live that long, smurfs can live a thousand years but green smurfs can only live a mere one hundred. So it's understandable."

Brainy came walking back into the camp awhile he dragged back Wild and Jo-Jo's bodies, AllStar's friends soon came back and they were horrified on what Brainy found. "Chernov did this," said Brainy, "I saw him do it."

"He killed Wild Smurf in person?" asked Dabbler.

"He was kidnapping a snork in the progress," said Brainy, "I think it was AllStar."

"AllStar?" asked Dr. Gallio, "Are you sure?"

"Who else has a star on their belt buckle?"

Mrs. Seaworthy cried on Mr. Seaworthy's shoulders, that's when Governor Wetworth realized something. "I think I know why Chernov would kidnap AllStar," he said, "Radio does not want to fight us because of the fear of harming his father. So Chernov pulls AllStar out of the equation in order to kick the war to overdrive. If that's true, we're going to have a massacre on our hands."

"Your certain of this?" asked Papa Smurf.

"By snork, I seen Radio and Berry care for AllStar. He's the only parent he ever had in the ocean, they're both still kids for crying out loud."

"It makes complete sense," said Brainy, "Radio isn't emotionally prepared to handle AllStar's sudden death, so Chernov comes in and kidnap him as a POW for the rest of the war."

"But seeing on what Chernov did to Jo-Jo," said Casey, "I don't think he's going to spare us."

"You do realized that they also took Smurfette," noted Handy, "And also, the children are missing."

Everyone began muttering as Papa Smurf tries to get it all straightened out, "We're going to need to do massive changes to our strategies," he said, "Handy, get to work on designing a tank that's similar to those Reznov tanks. Everyone else, let's get to work on forming defensive positions all around the camp. Grab some shovels and tools and let's get to work."

"We'll also have a team dispatched to commandeer some of the wunderwaffe's weapons," said Wetworth, "Radio won't mind if we, burrow, his stuff."

"Neither will Chernov," said Papa Smurf, "You can count on that."

As the Smurfs & Snorks fortify their base and bury their dead, the Green Smurfs & Feral Snorks were assessing the lessons they learned from their attack. The lessons weren't much as they thought, the casualties weren't very much and few conscripts went missing. When Rachael & Dashie came in with Smurfette, Dashie collapsed onto the ground after loosing a lot of blood when heading back to camp.

Rachael was horrified as fellow green smurfs rushed her to the infirmary, Rick joins up with the green smurfs since Dashie is his girlfriend. The chaos that ensued was massive, so Chernov had all but the medics banned from the infirmary. Right after treating AllStar's wound, Chernov takes him to the POW bunker where he was placed inside of a cell. The prison cells were 1930 style, and so there wasn't much in it.

Chernov soon took a seat on the bench outside AllStar's prison cell where he waited for him to wake up. After a few minutes or so, AllStar begins to regain consciousness. "Where," he mutters to himself before he opened his eyes, "Where am I?"

"POW prison," said Chernov, "Where else?"

"What?" asked AllStar, "What happened?"

"I guess I bashed your brain a little to hard," said Chernov, "I kidnapped you and brought you here."

"Oh now I remember," said AllStar, "But why?"

"Radio misses you," said Chernov, "I'm not sure about Berry but the twins seemed to miss you."

AllStar just sat there on the cot awhile staring at Chernov, "For some reason," he said, "I don't feel afraid."

"That's because you trust us," said Chernov, "Mostly Radio & Berry, I'll let you talk to him about that in a little bit. Right now, I gotta go check on a few things. Good luck brother-in-law, you're going to need it."

Chernov got up and walked out of the room, leaving AllStar to figure out what just happened.

Chernov walked to the infirmary where he saw Rick sitting against the wall near the front door, the green smurf appeared depressed as he sat there hugging his knees. "What's wrong Rick?" asked Chernov as he sat next to Rick.

Rick look at Chernov with watery eyes and hugged him tightly, "Dashie's dead," he sobbed softly.

"Damn it," said Chernov, "I liked Dashie."

"Well she was a bitch," said Rick, "I loved her because she was a bad ass."

"Yeah I seen her go drill sergeant on the green smurfs at times," said Chernov, "Where's Rachael?"

"In the VIP bunker," said Rick, "She's taking it personally as well."

"Hang in there Rick," said Chernov as he pats him on the back, "You'll get through this."

Chernov got up and went to the VIP bunker to check up on Rachael. There she was, laying on the couch awhile crying in misery. "Rachael?" asked Chernov, "Are you okay?"

Rachael looked up and saw Chernov approached, she sat up from the couch and blows her nose on a handkerchief, "I feel slightly better since you're here," she said.

"Is there anything wrong?" asked Chernov.

"Yeah," said Rachael, "I ran out of underwear, Berry took it all."

"Are you even aware that Dashie is dead?" asked Chernov.

"She's dead?" asked Rachael, "That explains all the blood. Oh I miss her already."

"There, there," said Chernov as he hugs Rachael, "Everything is going to be okay."

"If your alive," noted Rachael, "Then everything is okay."

Meanwhile, Radio & Berry went to see AllStar. He was surprised to see the twins in person, due to the dire circumstances they're in. "Radio, Berry!" cried AllStar, "Snork I'm glad to see you."

"I'm glad to see you too dad," said Radio, "I was worried."

"You told Chernov to kidnap me?" asked AllStar.

"Of course not, I hadn't anticipated it would ever happen."

"So you didn't approve?"

"Approve what?" asked Berry, "I always seem to wonder what was with Chernov on some days, he never seem to get much joy in his life."

"It's great to be with you AllStar," said Radio, "I should had spend more time with you."

"Well you are now," said AllStar, "Isn't that something huh?"

"Yeah, it is something."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Ch 7: Gearing Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

"_You can't say that civilization don't advance, however, for in every war they kill you in a new way."_

_**Will Rogers (1879 - 1935)** _

As both sides began to cool down, Chernov ordered the Green Smurfs to prepare for another attack, this time they're going in for a real fight. The plan is simple, see the opposition, fight with no mercy. They're going in total war style, something that was prevented due to Radio's father. With AllStar out of the way, Chernov can finally accomplish real fighting.

For the next few days, on-sight factories turn out about 20 Reznov tanks and 40 Smurfvees. Nacro sub production skyrocketed, but the number of Seaworthy subs and airplanes hadn't changed. Radio had all the resources, and so he lets Chernov use them to make his military equipment.

Handy had the produced a new type of tank within two days, it's called the Smurf II tank. Instead of looking like a tank from World War 1, it's appearance looks similar to the Reznov tank. It was made out of pine and wood from the last tanks, except it now has slanted armor like the Reznov tanks. The front end of the tank is the same as the back awhile the turret is in the middle, equipped with not one but two 7 mm cannons.

Slat armor also covers almost all sides of the Smurf II tank, which will prematurely destroy the shaped-charged projectiles of the Reznov Tanks and RPG rocket launchers. This decreases the damage caused by them, but only if they managed to hit the slat armor. Since its size is similar to the Reznov tanks, the Smurf II tank has similar speed as them.

It doesn't have much steering the Smurf II tank, it's just a stick. The Reznov tanks however has more complex equipment but with similar steering. What the Smurf II tank doesn't have from what the Reznov tank does have are two important things, suspension for the treads and gyroscopes for the turret. Which means the Smurf II tank must be stationary before it can attack, which is a major disadvantage next to having the tank being built out of wood.

Handy managed to make several of them, some smurfs and snorks pitched in to help as they cut down trees and began to make the wooden tanks. They turned out about 40, almost twice more than the Reznov Tanks produced.

Papa Smurf figured out a way to help take down Chernov's airplanes, he had Handy build specialized rocket launching devices. They are able to travel 250 metres into the sky, so it was tuned to nearly 2 kilometres. It was tricky when firing it into the air, a bit of practice helped the Smurfs & Snorks adapt well to the device and they're soon ready to use it.

To take care of the wunderwaffe's armor divisions, Jokey buried several of his surprise presents all over the western battlefield. Their job is to disable Chernov's Reznov tanks and Smurfvees, only if those vehicles managed to run over one.

For the sea, Jokey's surprise presents were modified to float a few centimetres below the surface. If Radio's Seaworthy submarines hits one, the present might destroy the sub.

Chernov's Nacro submarines are tricky though, they are parcially submerged and are to small to even trip a present bomb. Let alone get near one. So handy made floating present bombs for the surface, disguised as buoys. If a Nacro sub were to get 50 cm near a buoy then the buoy explodes, simple as that.

With AllStar captured, Dr. Gallio does most of the technical work. Even with Dr. Strangesnork's help, there was a bit of bickering between them though.

Work was done though, and thanks to AllStar's bubble gun design, they are able to create Hydrogen Bubble bombs. They are fired out of a rifle and explodes with tremendous force on impact. Imagine a Gatling gun firing grenades, enough said.

The wunderwaffes caught on to the Smurfs & Snorks' plans rather quickly. After watching aerial footage of some snorks putting up mine barriers, Chernov sent a Nacro sub to recover a floating bomb. It proved to be difficult, since the bomb is specifically designed for the Nacro sub. So they figured out a way to retrieve a bomb without getting near it.

Using a hook with a metre long handle, they managed to attach a line on a bomb then attach that line to a Nacro sub. The sub dragged the bomb back to base safely without alerting the Smurfs & Snorks.

Once the bomb reached the base, the green smurfs too kit apart to see what its composition is. They laughed when they discovered a present wrapped in toilet paper inside the buoy, the present was then carefully removed and was soon examined. A cut was made on the side of the present and they took a look inside. Turns out the present had been coated in gunpowder paste with a smoke bomb sitting on the bottom of the present, wired to the paste and lid.

Jokey had the bomb was modified to be powerful enough to cause damage alright, but not enough damage to terminate anyone or anything. Obviously the Smurfs & Snorks were missing the point about war, kill or be killed.

Smurfette figured that she played an important role in all of this. After being locked inside a cell within the POW bunker, fellow green smurfs came by to pay their respects. She thought she was alone for awhile, until she heard activity in the cell next door. "Who's there?" asked Smurfette.

"Hello?" asked AllStar, "Whose there?"

"Who are you?" asked Smurfette.

"AllStar Seaworthy," said AllStar, "What's your name?"

"Smurfette," said Smurfette, "How did you get captured?"

"Chernov came in and captured me personally, injured me in the process. What about you? How did they captured you?"

"They just came in and tackled me, for some reason."

"Chernov kidnapped me because I'm Radio's father."

"The Green Smurfs captured me because I'm their mother."

"I think I see a connection here."

"You do?"

"They still care about us, they don't want to hurt us. But that depends who though."

"What were you doing the whole time when you got captured?"

"I slept, what about you?"

"Just got here, do you know what the wunderwaffe's are planning?"

"All I know is that they're a bit divided," said AllStar, "Due to major personality differences, its obvious they have different values."

"You think we can divide them?"

"No, they're too smart for that. You can go ahead and try, but they'll catch on."

"Who do you think whose going to win this war?"

"Honestly, I don't know. With that nuclear reactor so fragile that a simple nick can cause it to meltdown, there's no telling who's going to win first. Or die first."

Meanwhile, Chernov, Radio, and Berry prepared their forces. They're ready to attack the Smurfs & Snorks with tremendous firepower, Radio's thoughts on family finally dissolved and gets his head back in the game. "So what's the plan Chernov?" asked Radio.

"We're going to go in there and raise hell," said Chernov, "It's going to be that easy."

"I just want you to know Chernov," said Radio, "If either of us didn't make it, I just want you to know that you're the only friend who understands me more than anything."

"Same statement for you Radio," said Chernov, "If only I could get more people like you, maybe you can entertain the Green Smurfs with your comedy."

"You'll probably inspire our Feral Snorks with your knowledge," said Berry, "It's been awhile since they've learned something new."

"Well for that matter," said Chernov, "We're going to attack with style, take a look."

Chernov reached into a nearby weapons crate and pulls out a rifle. It's no ordinary SIR, it had a 100 drum magazine attached to it. "This is the Fully Automatic version of the SIR, RS-100. It doesn't have a sniper mod, but it does have the rifle and shotgun barrels."

"Oh cool!" cheered Berry.

"The Green Smurfs will be carrying the SIR and the RS-100 with them at all times, we'll scare the living daylights out of the opposition with these light machine guns."

"We'll still be using the 2 mm heavy machine gun right?" asked Radio.

"Yes."

"Well I had my Feral Snorks equipped with Fully-Auto Plasma weapons, they act similar to bullets but the wounds they cause are nastier. But they're hard to make these days despite easy maintenance."

"Use what you want Radio, it's your technology."

Chernov gives the signal and a sea of Green Smurfs & Feral Snorks pull out of base, along with divisions of Reznov Tanks and Smurfvees. Narco Subs and Seaworthy submarines soon departs from port a few minutes later and head west, staying close to shore as they travel.

It was already high noon and the Smurfs & Snorks wait for the inevitable, they wait for their enemy to arrive awhile they hunker down in their trenches and makeshift bunkers as Papa Smurf sits uneasily in his lab. Wetworth has his family hunker down awhile fellow smurf and snorks board up the windows on the lab and mushroom buildings, both inside and out.

"You think we can do this Papa Smurf?" asked Wetworth.

"We smurfs been through more dangers than you think," said Papa Smurf, "But never this dangerous ever. Prepare yourself Governor Wetworth, cause there is no turning back now."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Ch 8: Fire Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

"_The only real power comes out of a long rifle."_

_**Joseph Stalin **__**(1879 - 1953) **_

The Smurfs & Snorks waited for the wunderwaffe's to arrive, it should be any moment now. This time they set up fortifications in all directions, but Chernov has tricks up his sleeve. There were some weapons unknown to almost everyone, including Radio & Berry. Which he would be in a big surprise.

As the Green Smurfs & Feral Snorks approach the camp, they soon had it surrounded within minutes. Chernov ordered the conscripts to hold their ground and had a horn that's 30 cm in diameter hoisted up a tree, it's range is 6 kilometres so everyone can hear whose speaking. "Now let me show you how to do an inspiring speech," said Chernov.

Just then Green Smurfs & Feral Snorks walked into the base camp, waving white flags. This confused the Smurfs & Snorks as the wunderwaffe forces were clearly armed to the teeth, "Hold your ground smurfs," ordered Papa Smurf, "The fighting hasn't started yet, Chernov has something for us."

"How can you be sure?" asked Governor Wetworth.

"He still has our trust," said Papa Smurf.

The wunderwaffe forces and the Smurfs & Snorks stare at each other, ready to draw their weapons. The Smurfs & Snorks sit in the trenches, just a metre away from the Green Smurfs & Feral Snorks. After 5 minutes went by, Chernov turned on a microphone and began speaking into it.

"Comrades!" he yells into it as the megahorn amplifies his voice," Today, we reach the climates of this war. This finest hour will determine the victor, either it's the pure bloods or the human influenced counterparts. There shall be no surrender, every male, female, and child will fight to the death. These lands belong to the Smurfs, it has seen many wars which has been waged against them. It's most popular rival, humanity. They will not just be fighting humanity once more, but their own as well. Fate will determine the survival of our species."

"So here me now: For Humanity. For Reznov! And for Mother Earth! ATTACK!"

"UURRRAAA!" cheered the wunderwaffe forces as they all pulled out their fully-auto rifles and unleash a wall of lead into the defenses. All the white flags were then tossed aside, it's now or never for the end.

"Attack Smurfs!" cried Papa Smurf.

"Okay Papa Smurf!" cheered the smurfs as they engaged in battle.

"Come back inside Papa Smurf!" cried Wetworth as he grabbed Papa Smurf's arm.

Papa Smurf pulled away pointed a finger at the Governor, "Your a leader for you snorks Governor," said Papa Smurf, "Lead on!"

The village leader soon ran off as the thunders of war began to echo throughout the Smurf & Snork base, Chernov soon hands the microphone to someone and picked up an RS-100, "Let's go twins," said Chernov, "Let's finish this!"

"Ura." cheered Radio and Berry softly as they follow Chernov with their rifles in hand.

Papa Smurf cannot believe his eyes, the wunderwaffe had changed some weapons alright. They were gunning down smurfs and snorks by the dozen, the Smurf II tanks managed to take out several conscripts though.

When the Reznov tanks came in, the Smurf II tanks aim their double barrel main gun and fired away. They managed to produced some damage to the Reznov tanks. When a Reznov tank fired at a Smurf II tank, the round failed to destroy it. The slat armored worked, but they hadn't anticipated the Reznov Tanks ability to shoot fire though. Several Smurf II tanks were soon engulfed in flames. The tank crews inside couldn't get out as the flames cook them alive inside, the ones who did get out of the tanks were then gunned down by the Reznov Tanks' 2 mm machine gun.

However the Smurf II tanks managed to destroy a several smurfvees as they pull up, and soon found the weakness to the Reznov Tank: the rear. It was amazing to see the Reznov Tank's turrets fly off when they were destroyed, must be a design flaw that Chernov failed to address.

Narco subs soon cruised in and fire away at the S.S. _Smurf II_, Dreamy had luck on protecting its crew and managed to take out a few Narco subs with the Hydrogen Bubble guns. The Seaworthy submarines, however, fired torpedoes at the ship's wooden hull. Causing a breach which sank the unfortunate ship, Corky watched the ship sank in his Snork Patrol submarine, he was horrified to see smurfs leaping from the ship and struggle to swim back to sure.

Narco subs soon gun them down with their 2 mm machine guns, the amount of blood being spilled into the water caused it to turn red. Tired of seeing the carnage, Corky sprang into action. "Firing shell torpedoes!" he yelled as he fired several shell torpedoes at the Seaworthy submarines.

The shells managed to dent the hauls of the Seaworthy subs, but failed to cause further damage. Corky's jaw dropped when 8 Seaworthy submarines surrounded him, they tried to fire back with their torpedoes but failed to hit Corky. With the mines failing to do their job, Corky has little help when a Seaworthy sub slammed into his. The Snork Patrol submarine cracked under the pressure and burst, Corky opened the dome to the Snork Patrol sub and quickly swam out as his submarine gets destroyed by the much larger Seaworthy sub.

As Corky swam to the surface, he tried to swim back to sure. AllStar's friends helped him out of the water and managed to get Corky to safety, "Are you okay Corky?" asked Daffney.

"I'm fine Daff-"

Corky is soon interrupted when a bullet slammed into the side of his skull, the bullet blew his brains out and killed him before he hits the ground. AllStar's gang screamed as they took off running for dear life, not before Tooter and Dimmy took bullets in the torso and were killed on the spot. Junior separated from Casey & Daffney and began to look for a way out. Somehow, he managed to escape the base within the safety of the woods.

Brainy fights furiously as he fires away with his SIR, he surprisingly managed to take out several conscripts as smurfs nearby cheered him on. Clumsy managed to get a hold of an SIR and joined Brainy, "Let's do this Brainy." he said.

"Stay with me Clumsy," said Brainy, "Just follow my lead."

Ridiculously enough, several Green Smurf & Feral Snork children had located the smurflings, Willie, Baby Smurf, and Baby SmallStar. They had them lined up within the woods with SIRs pointed at them awhile their hands were tied behind their backs, Sassette cried softly as Snappy tried to contain his anger. Willie & Baby SmallStar had no clue whats going on though.

"Okay you guys," said Freddy, a green smurfling, "You have been captured for treason against the RA, how do you plea?"

"What treason?" asked Slouchy, who doesn't seem to be afraid at all.

"Oh you know," said Freddy as he walks back and forth in front of the kids, "That treason, treason for serving the enemy."

"We were never on your side!" snapped Snappy.

"Of course not," said Freddy, "We're going to do this our way, we're going to gun you down at the spot."

Freddy pulled out a pistol as several green smurflings kicked the sky blue smurflings to the ground, the younger children soon flopped onto their backs on their own. "Maybe I should start with you Snappy," said Freddy as he aimed the gun at his face, "Your the one who fig-its a lot."

Snappy closed his eyes, but Freddy pulls the gun back. "On second thought," said Freddy, "Lets try this, with a ROCKET LAUNCHER!"

"URA!" cheered the green smurflings and feral snork children.

"Bring it in noob," called Freddy as a feral snork about Willie's age came walking in with an RPG rocket launcher.

"Just aim and shoot," instructed Freddy, "Simple as that."

The feral snork kid aimed the RPG at the sky blue smurflings and snork kids, they all close their eyes as they wait for their fate. That's when the feral snork child fired the weapon. In an ironic twist, the feral snork child was propelled backwards by the RPG round's own blast and slammed into a nearby tree before landing on his rump. The RPG he fired simply fell onto the ground, undetonated.

"I told you we shouldn't let the new kid use the rocket launchers!" yelled a green smurf.

"Oh f#ck you!" spat Freddy.

"Lookout!"

The tree soon cracked and began to lean towards the kids, everyone managed to scramble away as it landed on top of the RPG round. When the tree crashed, the RPG round explodes sending splinters of wood everywhere. Sassette took a large piece of shrapnel to the stomach and was instantly killed, Slouchy was soon killed by a stray bullet coming from the battle at the Smurfs & Snorks base as Nat and Snappy ran off into the woods. Baby Smurf managed to get away as Willie and Baby Smurf were soon captured by the wunderwaffe children, and were executed.

The Smurfs & Snorks had never seen so much carnage ever. Papa Smurf knew he must make a decision, when he saw Chernov, Radio, and Berry ran out of the forest. He immediately acted, "Retreat to the old tower my smurfs!" he cried, "Hurry!"

All the smurfs soon picked up and ran off, the snorks soon realized what's happening and desired to follow them. "Follow Papa Smurf!" ordered Governor Wetworth to his snorks, "Get to it!"

To provide cover, Feathers came flying in with Jokey on his back. The smurf then chuck his surprise presents over the wunderwaffe's force's heads in an effort to help the Smurfs & Snorks get away, "Surpise Chernov!" laughed Jokey as he tossed another present over his shoulder, "They are all for you!"

The conscripts were soon distracted by the presents and turned their guns on them, they tried to shoot the presents before they hit the ground which buys time for the Smurfs & Snorks to get away. When Jokey ran out of presents, Jokey tapped Feathers with his heal, "Let's have some fun Feathers," he said, "Pick up some green smurfs and take them sky high, then drop them on their heads!"

Feathers soon nod and Jokey hangs on as the bird dove straight for the ground and managed to scoop up a green smurf, "Take out that damn bird!" ordered Chernov, "Call in the air force, we're going to blow it out of the sky."

Radio soon called in air support as Feathers dropped the green smurf 50 metres above the ground, the impact killed the green smurf rather quickly. Rick soon arrived and noticed a dead green smurf with bullet holes in it, "These appear to be 1.18 mm rounds!" cried Rick, "They're using our own guns against us!"

"Good," said Chernov, "Cause we're going hunting for the Smurfs & Snorks, let's go chase them to that old tower Papa Smurf spoke about."

"What about Feathers?" asked Radio.

"Let the Air Force take care of him," said Chernov, "The Aerosmurf will also meet the same fate."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Ch 9: Their Land, Their Blood

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

"_Die, but do not retreat."_

_**Joseph Stalin (1879 – 1953)**_

Teh old tower protected the smurfs during the attack of the howlibird, so its the only place that the smurfs knew was safe. The snorks simply followed the smurfs while running as fast as they can. "Are you sure this tower can hold off the wunderwaffes?" asked the Governor.

"It gives us the high ground," says Papa Smurf, "If it doesn't hold, then I don't know what will."

Handy managed to get several Smurf II tanks set up outside the tower before hand, along with a couple of trebuchets With the wunderwaffe forces 200 metres away, the smurfs and snorks fired incendiary rounds from the trebuchets at the advancing army.

Somewhere between the Smurf & Snork base and the tower, Feathers and Jokey were doing their best in slowing down the Green Smurfs & Feral Snorks. The Aerosmurf helped out by dropping fireballs, on top of Chernov's forces. Seems effective, as they were almost missing their targets.

"Where is that air support?" asked Berry.

"On the way!" cried Radio, "They should be here any minute now."

Suddenly, 4 stealth winged aircraft showed up. Jokey hadn't seen them coming until one of the them shot an air to air missle at him and Feathers. The crane managed to avoid the missile but dropped Jokey in the process. As Jokey screams awhile plummeting to the ground, a Reznov tank aims it's main gun at Jokey. With the right timing, the tank fired at Jokey and scored a direct hit. The smurf explode into several pieces and scatters them like confetti, it nearly looks like fireworks.

"Ew, nasty." laughed Berry as pieces of Jokey fall back to Earth.

"Come on guys," said Chernov, "Let's finish off the opposition and take that tower."

Rick showed up out of nowhere holding a white flag, "Here's our battle flag Chernov!" he said.

"Protect it Rick," said Chernov, "We'll need that for the opposition's tower."

Up in the sky, Feathers made a beeline towards the tower. Chernov's stealth fighters fired away at him but Feathers' maneuverability skills managed to dodge the bullets, more air to air missiles were fired and Feathers managed to dodge them in pride. The smurfs managed to see the action unfolding above and they all cheered Feathers' on, "Get them Feathers!" cheered Brainy, "You can do it!"

Seeing how the stealth aircraft can't shoot down Feathers, Chernov decides to do it himself. He pulled out his SIR and removed the rifle mod barrel, then he attaches the sniper mod barrel to the gun and attaches a scope to it.

"Let's see if these 2.4 mm rounds work," said Chernov, "Stand aside everyone, give me room."

Everyone stepped aside as Chernov takes aim with his SIR, he dials in the correct distance from him to Feathers and carefully aims the sniper rifle. Since Feathers is moving all over the place, it takes patience in order to get the shot.

"Wait for it," said Chernov, "Just wait for it."

The Green Smurfs & Feral Snorks held their breath as Chernov held his, Feathers flew in and out of his scope like crazy. So Chernov dialed the scope so Feathers was in full view, which made things easier. He watched as the stealth aircraft chases Feathers around in circles. Just as Feathers nears the center of his scope, Chernov fires his rifle.

With a loud bang, the bullet flew 450 metres into the sky and penetrated Feathers' in his side before exiting out his back. The smurfs watched in horror as Feathers fell out of the sky, the crane crashed into the ground and the impact snapped the bird's neck. "Dead like a dodo," laughed Chernov, "Now that Aerosmurf..."

The Aerosmurf soon came out of nowhere and open fire at the stealth aircraft, it failed to cause any damage to the stealth fighters. A stealth fighter fired a air to air missile at the Aerosmurf, the missile met its target within seconds and the Aerosmurf was blown out of the sky. It crashed some 200 metres near Feathers, killing Flying Smurf in the process.

With the Smurfs' air support knocked out of commission, the wunderwaffes won't need theirs anymore. Chernov calls back the air support, now its up to ground units to finish the job.

As the wunderwaffe army are within 100 metres from the tower, the trebuchets managed to take out some of the Reznov tanks. Even using some of the wunderwaffe's weapons, it proves impossible to hold back their armies. It wasn't long before the Green Smurfs & Feral Snorks nearly blanket the landscape, along with their vehicles as well.

"Retreat back inside my smurfs!" called out Papa Smurf on the roof, "Hurry!"

All the smurfs & snorks rushed back inside as they abandoned their vehicular placements, they all rushed through the small gap through the large human door in a hurry. As the last of the smurf and snork rushed inside, Handy boards up the gap. Papa Smurf soon arrived downstairs with Wetworth following behind, "Let's do a tally," said Papa Smurf, "I want to know whose here and who's not."

A quick census was taken, Papa Smurf was horrified that he lost over half of his smurfs. Either missing or killed, its something that Papa Smurf doesn't want to think about. The snork's death toll was startling, nearly all the snorks were killed when the battle started back at base. Only just a mere 20 remain, it's obvious that hopes for victory was now nearly gone.

"I am now down to my best smurfs," said Papa Smurf, "What about you Governor."

"Lost almost all my snorks," said the Governor, "I never wanted to fight anyway."

All the snorks began booing at Wetworth, that's when some of the snorks jumped behind him and tackled him to the ground. "Your snork suck!" spat a snork as the snorks began to drag Wetworth up the staircase, the smurfs meanwhile has no idea what's going on.

"Nobody really likes Wetworth," explains Casey to Papa Smurf, "Your actually looking at a revolution."

The snorks dragged Wetworth to the roof as the Green Smurfs & Feral Snorks approach on the ground, everyone soon watched as the snorks brought Wetworth to the ledge. "Let go of me this instant!" spat Wetworth as he tries to struggle free.

Everyone watched as Wetworth was tossed off the tower and hurdles towards the ground, Radio soon ran forward and caught the Governor before he hits the ground. The Green Smurfs began to think that was an act of the defiance but the Feral Snorks thinks otherwise. Radio struggles back to his feet as Wetworth just lay there in shock.

"Hello Governor," said Radio in a mocking British accent, "How are you this fine day?"

"What do you think?" snarled Wetworth, "My own snorks kicked me out of the tower awhile the rest are killed by you."

"Green Smurfs are mostly responsible," said Berry.

As the Governor struggles to his feet, he made no attempt to run. Which surprises the smurfs both green and sky blue, "Why did you save him Radio?" asked Chernov.

"I trust him and he trust me," said Radio, "Sure I may pester him on a daily basis but I take care of his family. See all these orange feral snorks? They are Governor Wellington's distant relatives. Even if he's my enemy, I'm not turning against his trust."

"I understand Radio," said Chernov, "My greatest enemy happens to be my grandfather, which happens to be the smurfs' enemy as well. So I'm not so surprised at all, so what do you want to do to him?"

"Let his family members decide," said Radio, "AKA, my Feral Snorks."

Billy Bob soon approached and grabbed Wetworth by the arm, "I know what to do with him," said Billy Bob, "Let's take him to that Trebuchet, we'll give him a heads up."

The Feral Snorks soon pulled the Governor onto the trebuchet and tied his foot with the rope, then they launched him 150 metres into the air. It was an amazing sight as Wetworth scream awhile falling into the nearby forest, a loud thud indicated that he landed.

"Get that door open guys!" ordered Chernov, "The enemy waits inside."

A couple of Green Smurfs rushed to the small gap and began to do their best to kick down the barricade, Handy rushed to the barricade and tries to hold it back as fellow smurfs assist to help him. "Damn smurfs sealed this crack up!" complained the green smurf as he tries to push.

"Let me try," said Chernov.

"There's is no way we're letting you in Chernov." said Handy.

"We'll see about that," said Chernov, "Bring in the Reznov tanks!"

A Reznov tank approached the door and everyone gets out of the way, Handy see what's coming and he rushes away from the door. "Get back!" cried.

The tank fired at the door, blowing it apart and showered splinters everywhere. Handy took a large piece of wood to the back and was soon killed, the other smurfs with him were severely injured and they lay helpless on the floor. "Get to the roof!" cried Papa Smurf, "We can hold them-"

Chernov soon fired a round at Papa Smurf, the bullet went through Papa Smurf's chest and exited out his back. He drop to the ground with a scream. "Papa Smurf!" cried several smurfs before bullets started showering everywhere.

As several smurfs & snorks defend the staircase at the bottom, most of the smurfs rushed to the top. "What do we do now?" asked Hefty.

"We fight to the death," said Brainy, "That's what we'll do."

"Smurf me," snapped Hefty, "I never thought I'll see this day."

As the wunderwaffe's attempt to push up the stairs, Brainy does his best to hold them off as Clumsy backs him up. They held off the Green Smurfs & Feral Smurfs for as long as possible as Hefty managed to gather up some sand bags at the edge of the tower. Once it reaches a suitable height, Hefty hides behind it holding a pistol. "I'll smurf them this." he says to himself.

Most of the smurfs & snorks scramble their way out of the tower but were soon gunned down, Hefty, Clumsy, and Brainy were the only ones left by the time the wunderwaffes began climbing up the stairs. When Rick came into view, Clumsy fired a bullet at him. The bullet struck the green smurf in the head and killed him instantly, the flag he's holding fell out of his hands and Radio managed to catch it.

Chernov shoots Clumsy and the smurf was killed instantly, "Clumsy!" cried Brainy, suddenly a grenade came out of nowhere and explodes. The blast knocked Brainy to the ground and looses consciousness, for now.

"Plant that flag into the sand bags Radio!" said Chernov.

"Yes sir!" cheered Radio in enthusiasm as he rushed towards the sand bags.

In slow motion, Hefty popped out of the sand bags and pulled a gun at Radio. "Radio!" cried Chernov.

Hefty shoots Radio in the stomach, bringing him to the ground. Hefty tries to fire again but the gun jammed, that's when Chernov rushes towards Radio's aid as he pulls out his machete.

Radio lays helpless on the ground as blood gushes out of his stomach, he watched as Chernov kicked Hefty to the ground and slashed him a couple of times with the machete as the smurf pleas for mercy. Then Chernov turns Hefty around and stabs him in the back, Hefty let out a blood curdling scream as Chernov pulls the machete out of the smurf. Hefty then slumps forward and collapse, he dies soon after.

Chernov tosses the machete aside and rushed to Radio's aid, "You'll live Radio," he said as he helped Radio up, his shirt stained in his own blood, "Finish it."

Radio took a deep breath and limps towards the pile of sand bags, he managed to climb up on the sand bags as Green Smurfs & Feral Snorks began chanting "Ura!" on the ground. When Radio planted the flag into the sand bags, the flag unraveled and revealed a beautiful white flag with the green hammer & sickle w/ two green olive branches that's big enough for everyone to see.

"URAAAA!" cheered the wunderwaffe forces on the ground.

Chernov helps Radio down from the pile and the green snork pressed his head on Chernov's stomach, "It's all over Radio," said Chernov as he wraps his arms around him, "The fight is over."

"Glad to hear it," said Radio, "I need one thing as a reward."

"Like what?" asked Chernov.

"A medic."

Radio soon past out and Chernov catch him before he was able to collapse. He held Radio in his arms and turns to Berry who was starting to cry, "Don't worry coz," he said, "He'll live, we're that rugged you know."

"Let's hurry back to base!" cried Berry as she jumped up and down, "Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Please save my brother!"

Chernov and Berry rushed down the stairs and heads out the door, "Let's go guys!" cried Chernov, "Radio is hurt! He's needs medical attention! Someone clean up this mess after we're gone, okay?"

The wunderwaffe's managed to get a ride in a smurfvee and soon left the area and heads back to the wunderwaffe base, leaving the armies to clean up the smurfs & snorks they killed.

Unknown to everyone, the war isn't over. It only changed, and a special weapon will accidentally be unleashed.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Ch 10: Overtime

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

"_I know not with what weapons World War III will be fought, but World War IV will be fought with sticks and stones."_

_**Albert Einstein (1879 - 1955) **_

A few hours later just 3 kilometres away from the tower, a smurf flatbed truck drove down a dirt road towards the wunderwaffe base. In the back of the truck contains bodies of the smurfs & smurfs killed during the fight, the bodies are being gathered and transported to the wunderwaffe base for experimentation awhile they're still fresh.

The smurf & snorks who were spared are taken in as POWs, they will meet the same fate as their dead comrades.

In the back of the truck, Brainy lays near the edge of the trunk. He opened his eyes and caught a glimpse of his dead friends before the truck ran over a bumb on the road, send Brainy bouncing off the truck and careen onto the dirt road below.

Brainy yelped as he hits the ground before playing dead, thinking the truck will stop to pick him back up. But the truck kept right on going, leaving Brainy in the dirt. The smurf scrambles off the dirt road and ran into the forest, then another truck went by also carrying dead bodies.

"What the?" asked Brainy to himself as he watched several more trucks drive by, "Where are they taking them?"

As the last of the trucks past, Brainy slumped against a tree and stared out into the sky. The forest was silent, insects and birds weren't chirping. The only sound being made was the sound of the wind blowing.

He's all alone, the thought made Brainy's eyes water, "Where is everyone?" he asked himself.

The sound of a gunshot made Brainy jump, then there was the sound of screaming. He got up and rushed to the edge of a nearby clearing where he sees a Feral Snork standing over Snappy as he lay on the ground, clutching his bleeding leg.

"Ha ha," laughed the Feral Snork, "It's been awhile since I shot something!"

"No," cried Snappy, "Please mister! No!"

Brainy grabbed a nearby stone and charged at the feral snork from behind, the smurf smashed the feral snork's skull with a single blow and killed him. As the feral snork slumped to the ground, Brainy drops the stone and rushed to Snappy's aid, "Snappy!" cried Brainy, "Are you okay?"

"The snork shot me in the leg," cried Snappy, "Can you help me Brainy?"

"Yeah," said Brainy, "Sure Snappy."

Brainy searches the feral snork's body and discovered a pair of pliers, a flask of alcohol, some ammo magazines, a roll of gauze, and a tomahawk hatchet. He took the flask and poured the alcohol onto Snappy's bullet wound, the resulting stinging sensation made Snappy scream.

"Quiet down Snappy!" insisted Brainy, "You'll attract attention!"

"But it hurts!" complained Snappy.

"Not the kind of hurt we'll be in."

"What?"

Brainy took the pliers and jabbed it into the bullet wound, Snappy screamed his mind off as Brainy extracted the bullet from Snappy's thigh, "It's out," said Brainy as he tosses the bullet aside.

Snappy breathes deeply as Brainy pulls down Snappy's pants and wrapped the bullet wound in gauze, "There you go," said Brainy as he pulls Snappy's pants back up, "All better now."

"What kind of hurt are you smurfing about?" asked Snappy, "Where is everyone?

"I don't know how to say it," said Brainy, "But I'll say anyway, everyone is smurfed Snappy."

"Everyone?" asked Snappy.

"Papa Smurf, Hefty, Clumsy, you name it, they're dead. How do I know this, I seen them died and I was among the dead bodies awhile the green smurfs haul them away."

Snappy looked at Brainy in disbelief, then he began to cry. "Not all hope is lost Snappy," said Brainy, "Smurfette isn't smurfed yet, she could be still alive."

"Are you sure?" sobbed Snappy.

"Smurfette is the green smurfs' mother," said Brainy, "They don't want to harm her."

Snappy wipes away his smurfberry size tears and sniffled, "So what do we do?" he asked.

"We're going to go into the wunderwaffe base and end this," explained Brainy, "By smurfing their nuclear reactor."

"A what reactor?" asked Snappy.

"You'll see," said Brainy as he picks up the dead feral smurf's RS-100, "Can you walk Snappy?"

"I think so," said Snappy, "But I'm not sure if I could run or jump."

"Don't worry, you won't have to do the heavy smurfing."

"Okay Brainy," said Snappy, "Lead the way."

Brainy and Snappy walks back towards the road but didn't get on it, they walked right next to it heading the direction the smurf trucks went. The sun was just about to set as Brainy and Snappy reached the wunderwaffe base, they climbed up a tree to get a good view of the base.

"Wow," said Snappy, "Look at all those metal buildings."

"See that dome over there," said Brainy, "That's the nuclear reactor."

"What will happen if you smurf it?" asked Snappy.

"It will destroy the entire base and end this nightmare, simple as that."

"Look at that," said Snappy, "What the?"

Several smurf trucks were unloading dead smurfs & snorks, one by one they all take turns dumping their load in a huge hole about 30 cm in diameter. Familiar bodies like Papa Smurf were dumped into the impending darkness, who knows where it lands.

"Chernov," Brainy asked himself, "What are you doing to them?"

"I'm staying here Brainy," said Snappy, "Please don't get hurt."

"Oh um Snappy?"

"Yeah Brainy?"

"Where are all the other smurflings?"

Snappy didn't answer right away as he held his head down, "I'm the only one left," he sobbed, "They're all gone."

"Don't worry Snappy," said Brainy, "They will be avenged, I promise."

Brainy leaves Snappy and climbs down the tree, he heads off in the cover of darkness as the sun slowly slips below the horizon. He proceeds through the base, using the buildings and other obstacles for cover. There wasn't much activity going on, there weren't even guards patrolling the area. They probably assumed that they taken out all of the smurfs & snorks, the Green Smurfs & Feral Snorks that walk by aren't even armed.

As Brainy makes his way to the side of the nuclear power plant, he climbs the latter up to the roof and sneaked through the air conditioning vent. He crawls through the ventilation system and makes his way inside the building, that's when he slipped and fell through the ceiling. He crashed into a maintenance room and landed on his belly, Brainy groans as he gets back up to his feet and brushes himself off.

He looks around and discovers a small flashlight and a roll of duct tape, Brainy looks at his RS-100 and then at the flashlight. "Well it is getting dark outside," he thought, "I guess I'm going to need a way to see."

Brainy grabbed the flashlight and roll of duct tape before setting his RS-100 on the bench, he then duct tapes the flashlight onto the side of the barrel. "That should do it," said Brainy as he picks up the RS-100 and duct tape, "I'll might need this roll of duct tape just in case."

He shoved the roll of duct tape into his pants and heads out of the room. Brainy stumbles into a hallway where a green smurf slumbers by, the green smurf appears drunk and doesn't noticed Brainy. What caught the smurf's attention was the green smurf's bulletproof vest, "I'll might need that," thought Brainy, "I wonder..."

Brainy pulls out the tomahawk ax and approached the green smurf from behind. Using the spike end, he drove the ax into the green smurf's neck and caused him to scream before ripping out his carotid artery. The green smurf soon dies and Brainy attempts to remove his bulletproof vest. The vest came off quite easily and Brainy puts it on, it feels tight on him but it fits quite well.

"Now to take care of that reactor," thought Brainy.

Brainy first removed the body and managed to hide it inside of a trash can, he quickly cleans up the blood before running off. "Where's the control room?" he asked himself.

It doesn't take Brainy long to find the control room as the nuclear power plant is a small building. Inside the control room sits a sleeping green smurf with his feet kicked back, Brainy wonders around the room and saw a large screen of the nuclear reactor itself. After going through all the control panels, he managed to find the master computer.

Brainy managed to hack the computer where he goes through its options, "Hrm," thought Brainy, "Its more complicated than I thought."

He managed to program the computer to raise the control rods out of the nuclear reactor, then he smashed the computer. The green smurf awoke and shot around to find Brainy, "Holy smurf!" he cried, "How the hell you get in here?"

"I just dropped in," said Brainy before he aimed his RS-100 and fired. He shot the green smurf in the head and killed him with ease, "And now I'm leaving."

Suddenly the lights went out and alarms begin to sound, Brainy saw the reactor on the massive screen begin to glow red before the screen shuts off. Brainy turns on the gun flashlight and attempts to find a way out of the power plant, he gunned down any green smurf or feral snork that crosses in his path. He managed to find a way out through a window, he managed to get the window open and climbs out of the building.

Brainy saw several green smurfs & feral snorks running around, screaming their mouths off. Chernov, Radio, and Berry were nowhere to be seen, but what Brainy saw seems frighting than he thought. Fellow smurfs & snorks, regardless what kind, poured out of a building in mass numbers. They had gray skin and bright red pupils, they grabbed any green smurf and feral snork they can find and began to eat them alive. Literally shred them apart ignoring their pleas, this can only mean one thing.

"ZOMBIES!" cried a green smurf, "Everybody to arms!"

Seems that when Brainy crippled the nuclear reactor, he disable the security defenses of the base. Whatever he'd unearth, they are now taking over. Wunderwaffe forces began firing away at the zombies with SIRs and RS-100s, the bullets penetrating the zombies' flesh don't seem to phase them.

With everyone distracted, Brainy rushed to the POW building where he finds Smurfette & AllStar sitting in their cells. He barges in and found the main office deserted, though he heads to the prison cells where he finds Smurfette and AllStar sitting in their cells. Smurfette spot Brainy and rushed to her cell door, "Brainy?" she asked sounding surprised, "Your alive?"

"Yes Smurfette," said Brainy, "You found out what happened?"

"Chernov told us they killed everyone, I was so devastated. Seeing you alive probably means we're not alone."

"We're not," said Brainy, "Snappy is waiting for us, all the other smurflings are dead."

"Even Baby Smurf?" asked Smurfette worriedly.

"There's no time to grieve Smurfette!" cried Brainy, "We have to get out of here cause we got more important issues at stake!"

Brainy shoots the lock off the cell door and it swung opened, he then shoots AllStar's cell door lock and his door swung open as well. "AllStar?" asked Brainy, "We have to go!"

AllStar wasn't responsive as he lie on his cot in the fetal position, as if he's sleeping. "What's wrong with AllStar?" asked Brainy.

"After they told us, AllStar cried for hours." explained Smurfette, "He's been silent for awhile now."

"AllStar?" asked Brainy, "We have to go."

AllStar soon sat up and looked at Brainy, "You go without me guys," he says, "Don't let me slow you down."

"What's wrong AllStar?" asked Brainy.

"They killed my baby sister, my parents, and my friends," muttered AllStar, "I don't know what to do now."

"Well it appears that the wunderwaffes taken all of the smurfs and snorks they've killed and brought them back to life as zombies," said Brainy sounding like an intellectual, "And I, accidentally, released them when sabotaging their nuclear reactor?"

"You did what?" gasped Smurfette.

"Zombies?" gasped AllStar, "You mean to tell me that my dead friends are now zombies?"

"You want to go ask them yourself?" asked Brainy.

"You know what," said AllStar as he gets up, "I don't seem to care anymore."

"You know what Radio's motto AllStar?" asked Brainy.

"Never give up and fight to the very end," said AllStar, "Let's go."

The group rushed back outside and finds the whole wunderwaffe base packed shoulder to shoulder with zombies, "We gotta get Snappy," said Brainy.

"Do you know where the wunderwaffes are?" asked Smurfette.

"I hadn't seen them," said Brainy, "And I don't wish to see them, so lets go before the reactor blows."

Brainy, Smurfette, and AllStar rushed the the edge of the wunderwaffe base as Brainy helps clear the way. Thanks to headshots, the zombies go down with ease. Brainy leads to the spot where he last leaves behind Snappy, the smurfling climbed down from the tree and joins up with the group. "Smurfette!" cried Snappy.

"Snappy," cried Smurfette as she picked him up and hugged him tightly.

"Hey AllStar," said Snappy, "I noticed your leg is injured, does it hurt when you walk?"

"It doesn't hurt anymore," said AllStar, "Can we answer questions later? The zombies are coming."

The smurf and snork zombies slowly limp towards the group as they take off down the nearby dirt road, "Run as fast as you can guys!" cried Brainy, "Don't look back."

They saw a zombified Greedy, Dimmy, Tooter, Vanity, and Hefty along the way. They also saw a zombified Papa Smurf tearing up a helpless green smurf. "Where are we going?" asked Smurfette.

"Back to the village," said Brainy, "Where else?"

The group ran past the river and into their own lands with little opposition. When they reached the Smurf & Snork base, they noticed it was destroyed. Little mushroom buildings were left as they are all charred rubble, luckily there weren't any dead bodies around.

"Finally," said Smurfette, "It's over, it's all over."

"So what do we do now?" asked AllStar.

"Figure out who won the war," said Brainy, "I sense the end approach."

Suddenly, the nuclear reactor explodes and time seems to freeze as everything slowly went white. Signaling the end of the war.

This has been an experiment, the results states that even though the Smurfs & Snorks didn't stand a chance (as predicted by the Epsilon team), the smurfs succeed by doing guerrilla warfare. Let this be a lesson to those choose to declare war, because there will always be someone who sneaks through the cracks and take out their enemy from within.

**There is no winner, it's a stalemate.**

**THE END!**


End file.
